Le Dernier Glaive
by Alicy-sunberg
Summary: "Roi Noctis." Alors qu'il marchait dans les rues d'Altissia, une voix de femme appela son nom. Il se retourna : elle avait des cheveux bruns enmélés, des yeux sombres, une veste en cuir et des jeans. "Ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance, Votre Majesté. Je m'appelle Crowe Altius, Kingsglaive, et chargée de la protection de Dame Lunafreya par le Roi Regis. Nous vous attendions"
1. Prologue

**Bien le bonjour, tout le monde ! Je suppose que je ne suis pas la seule qui a été révoltée de voir le manque de développement d'un des seuls personnages féminins de cet opus de FF, même si elle avait l'air franchement cool ? Bien. Parce cette fanfic a pour but d'arranger ça. Le principe va être d'intégrer Crowe à l'histoire de Final Fantasy XV de la manière la plus correcte possible. Peut-être même en essayant de remplir quelques incohérences d'intrigue (ou intriguérence si vous êtes familier avec l'ami Linksthesun). Ça va être dur mais je pense que ça peut être intéressant et qu'on est partis pour un tour très « marrant » !**

 **Ceci est la traduction française de ma fanfic The Last Glaive, que j'écris aussi en Anglais.**

 **L'histoire va passer par l'ensemble de l'intrigue de Kingsglaive et du jeu Final Fantasy XV (donc ça va salement spoiler, mais bon comme c'est raconté d'une autre manière, peut-être que vous ne serez pas trop perdus ! Bonne lecture !**

Prologue

« Miiiince, cette ville sort tout droit d'un rêve ! s'émerveilla Prompto Argentum pendant qu'il regardait frénétiquement tous les bâtiments à chaque coin de rue. Regardez toute cette eau et ces décorations ! Tout est joli, ici !

\- C'est d'autant plus appréciable quand on sait qu'ils ont brillamment géré la montée des eaux pendant ce dernier siècle, commenta Ignis Scientia. D'autres villes seraient actuellement sous la mer, mais ils ont réussi à rediriger la marée et même l'utiliser comme source d'énergie.

\- Je me demande si ils pourront toujours faire ça après le Serment, remarqua Gladiolus Amicitia. Si ça va se passer comme avec Titan, Je crois pas qu'ils sauront gérer.

\- Espérons que ça n'en arrive pas là, soupira Noctis Lucis Caelum. Pour l'instant, je veux juste me reposer.

\- Là je te comprends.

\- Effectivement.

\- Bonne idée. »

Altissia était véritablement un endroit incroyable. Associant à la fois les canaux et vieilles bâtisses, le principal moyen de transport étant les bateaux traversant la ville, pleine de cascades, de fontaines à chaque coin de rue, la capitale d'Accordo était encore florissante en commerce et tourisme, malgré la guerre qui déchirait le pays voisin du Lucis.

La ville était sublime et glorieuse, rien ne semblait pouvoir la troubler, mais cette perfection et cette tranquillité dérangeaient Noctis d'une étrange manière. Il se sentait mal à l'aise en étant dans un endroit si paisible (même si toujours sous surveillance impériale), alors mêmes que les cendres de sa ville natale Insomnia et le reste de son royaume n'avaient pas fini de brûler. Et quelque part, il doutait que cette tranquillité incarnait le vrai état d'esprit des citoyens altissiens. Ils étaient bons pour garder les apparences, en tout cas.

Ils visitaient la ville en essayant de récolter des informations sur l'Oracle, Dame Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, qui ferait son discours demain matin.

Il voulait tellement la voir… Luna était constamment dans ses pensées, il nous pouvait pas l'en sortir. Il s'y était tellement habitué que ce n'était même plus une distraction. Sa hâte le poussait en avant pendant qu'il marchait dans les rues, posant des questions à toutes les personnes prêtes à lui répondre. Comme par exemple le vieux copain de Cid, Wakham, qui lui avait dit tout ce qu'il savait, et l'avait présenté à la première secrétaire d'Accordo, Camélia Claustra, cette dernière lui ayant donné rendez-vous à son bureau pour débattre de certaines choses en lien avec l'Oracle.

Ils marchaient vers l'hôtel le plus proche, complètement épuisés, et le soleil se couchant dans l'océan quand il entendit une voix féminine appeler son nom :

« Roi Noctis. »

Il se retourna pour voir une femme aux cheveux bruns en bataille, des yeux sombres une veste en cuir et des jeans. Les mains dans son dos, au garde-à-vous, une attitude qui contrastait avec ses habits civils, elle avait un air sérieux sur le visage. Mais il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux qui ressemblait à une sorte de soulagement.

« Ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance, Votre Majesté, dit-elle en insistant sur le « enfin ». Je m'appelle Crowe Altius, Kingsglaive, et chargée de la protection de Dame Lunafreya par le Roi Regis. Nous vous attendions. »

Sans voix, Noctis et ses compagnons la regardèrent pendant de longues secondes. Il savait que de nombreux membres des Kingsglaive avaient trahi son père, alors à un moment, il s'était convaincu qu'il n'y avait plus personne de fidèle à ses côtés, outre la Garde royale. Il se souvint du selfie que Luna avait imprimé et glissé entre les pages de leur carnet de correspondance. Il n'avait eu aucune idée de qui était la femme à côté d'elle conduisant la voiture sur la photo, mais elle souriait à l'objectif, et il en avait conclu qu'elle était en sécurité, alors même si il ne savait pas qui était cette femme, il ne s'était pas posé plus de questions. Maintenant qu'il savait, cela l'avait totalement surpris. Quand il avait rencontré Libertus à Galahd avec les autres Gardes Royaux, il lui avait assuré que Luna ne risquait rien, avant de retourner sur le champ de bataille.

Sous le regard insistant de son nouveau roi, la femme appelée Crowe avait l'air terriblement mal à l'aise et fébrile. Elle se racla la gorge pour avoir une réaction de sa part.

« Tu es celle qui a accompagné Luna, réalisa-t-il à voix haute. Elle m'a envoyé une photo de toi dans notre carnet…

\- Cette dame est une Kingsglaive ?! » s'exclama Prompto, incrédule.

Elle eut un sourire fatigué en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Elle me tuera, un jour… »

« Je lui avais précisément demandé de ne pas envoyer de photo, mais bon, est-ce qu'elle m'a déjà écouté… ? » grommela-t-elle.

Elle parlait de Luna avec beaucoup de familiarité, il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un parler d'elle ainsi, à part lui-même. C'était intrigant, au bas mot.

« On dirait que quelques hommes fidèles au Roi Regis ont réussi à quitter la capitale, dit Ignis.

\- À peine, renifla-t-elle amèrement. Mon ami Libertus et moi sommes les seuls dont je suis au courant. Désolée de vous décevoir, Monsieur, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Libertus, se rappela Gladio. Ostium, non ? On a rencontré le gars près de Galahd avec le Maréchal…

\- Je suis contente d'entendre ça, Monsieur, avoua-t-elle avec un peu de soulagement dans la voix. On avait peur qu'il n'y arrive pas, Son Altesse et moi. Donc je suppose qu'il vous a déjà tout dit sur Insomnia ?

\- On a du filer hors de Galahd, on avait pas franchement eu le temps de bavarder, dit Prompto.

\- Le Maréchal à tout de même pu nous informer un peu, mais je crains qu'il ne l'ait pas fait suffisamment en profondeur, ajouta Ignis.

\- Je suppose que c'est compréhensible. Eh bien… Si ça vous intéresse, je peux vous dire tout ce que je sais là-dessus. C'était pas du joli, ça c'est sûr…, se rembrunit-elle.

\- Où est Luna ? » demanda Noctis pour enfin changer de sujet.

Toujours au garde-à-vous, Crowe le regarda de nouveau :

« Elle est en sécurité, Votre Majesté. Entre les Niffs et les Accordiens, je doute qu'elle puisse être dans un endroit plus sûr en ce moment.

\- Alors…Comment est-ce que tu la protèges exactement ? » demanda Gladio, sarcastique.

Elle lui offrit un sourire confiant.

« En faisant en sorte qu'ils ne me remarquent pas. Je peux être pus discète que ce que vous pensez peut-être, Monsieur.

\- …Ok, dit Noctis, désabusé. Alors…, Crowe, c'est ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici et pas aux côtés de Luna ?

\- Pour être franche, je pensais que vous trouveriez intéressant d'avoir un rapport détaillé sur ce qu'il s'est passé à la capitale, puisque mes compagnons et moi, on a été confrontés directement à la situation là-bas. Et j'avais besoin de vous demander une faveur, » ajouta-t-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Noctis la fixa de nouveau avant de se tourner vers Ignis :

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Est-ce qu'on devrait l'écouter ?

\- Je suppose que ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Le Maréchal nous a informés du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais ce n'était pas exactement satisfaisant. Ce qu'elle sait peut sans doute nous être utile.

\- C'est d'accord, alors, conclut le jeune roi. Crowe allons parler de tout ça ailleurs. Je crois pas que ce soit le genre de trucs dont on discute en pleine rue.

\- Je pourrais pas être plus d'accord, Majesté, » acquiesça la Kingsglaive, alors qu'elle les suivait dans l'hôtel.

Alors qu'ils s'étaient assis dans le restaurant, Crowe commença son histoire :

« J'ai été recruté dans les Kingsglaives il y a environ cinq ans. J'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie… Avant ça, je suis née dans un village près de la frontière Est du Lucis, pas très loin de Galahd, en fait. Ma maison et ma famille ont été détruites par un raid impérial, et je me suis retrouvée à la rue pendant très longtemps, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre ma nouvelle famille : Libertus et Nyx Ulric. C'est un autre membre des Kingsglaive. Le meilleur, en fait. Mais on en parlera un peu plus tard. »

Après une gorgée de sa boisson, elle poursuivit :

« On a été tous les trois sélectionnés à Galahd pour remplir les nouveaux rangs des Kingsglaives, Nyx avait déjà perdu sa petite sœur, à cette époque, et prêt à botter quelques culs impériaux. Je devrais peut-être préciser le fait que votre père, Majesté, a sauvé Nyx d'une attaque de Daemons pendant qu'il faisait son tour du pays. Bref, Libertus, Nyx et moi ont été recrutés bien plus tard. Et ensuite on a été envoyé au front, et c'est là que tout a commencé. On défendait la Cité et nos terres qui étaient à l'extérieur. Beaucoup d'entre nous n'en avait rien à foutre de la capitale, par contre. On avait autre chose en tête comme nos familles, nos terres natales et d'autres trucs comme ça. « Pour nos terres et nos foyers, » on disait. Et la plupart des gens d'Insomnia qui nous voyaient dans nos uniformes marcher dans les rues étaient de foutus connard ingrats. Quoique, on ne faisait pas ça pour eux. Nyx était sûrement le plus patriotique d'entre nous, parce que le Roi Regis l'avait sauvé. Sûrement aussi le seul qui lui faisait vraiment confiance… Et on aurait dû aussi… Si on lui avait confiance, beaucoup de choses auraient été évitées, sans doute… »

Au bout d'un moment, Crowe semblait très fatiguée, même si elle n'en avait pas l'air physiquement. Elle jeta quelques coups d'œil à Noctis mais il était concentré sur elle. Si la mention de son père l'avait troublé, il ne l'avait pas montré. Il avait simplement sourit quand elle lui avait dit qu'il avait sauvé Nyx.

« Bref… » poursuivit-elle. Je suppose que tout a commencé sur le front Ouest. La dernière vraie bataille qu'on maîtrisait plus ou moins. J'insiste sur le « plus ou moins ». »


	2. 1 : Champ de bataille

Chapitre 1 : Champ de bataille

Flavia, Gracia et Bonny se tenaient à ses côtés sur la muraille, bras tendus dans les airs, tentant de maintenir l'équilibre du sort en place. Crowe allait bien mais elle pouvait sentir les mains de ses amies trembler de concentration et de fatigue. Quelques kilomètres plus loin, les nuages se rassemblaient au-dessus des troupes impériales qui avançaient rapidement à travers la petite ville. Une goutte de sueur glacée coula sur son front, et elle essaya de lutter contre la tension de son esprit avec un sourire.

« Crowe ! » cria Pelna Khara dans son oreille. « C'est bientôt prêt ? On va pas pouvoir tenir longtemps !

\- Ça y est presque ! » répondit-elle avec impatience.

Bon sang, bande de petits salauds ingrats, elle aimerait bien les voir essayer de faire cette merde, oh attend, ils seraient tous en train de vomir leurs tripes avant même d'avoir fini le premier sortilè…

« Crowe, trembla Bonny à côté d'elle, je suis désolée, ma belle… Je peux plus… »

Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil le corps sans vie de sa sœur d'armes tomber sur le sol, avant de sentir son absence dans le sort. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir son visage à la peau brune et pleine de cicatrices, ses yeux verts vides, ses cheveux noirs frisés étalés autour de sa tête, avant qu'un incroyable poids s'abattit sur leurs épaules, et leurs postures stables vacillèrent.

« Bonny, NON ! » cria-t-elle.

Elle baissa sa capuche et vint se placer entre Gracia et Flavia. Lentement, Crowe poursuivit le sort, rétablissant un semblant d'équilibre entre Gracia, Flavia et elle. Elle ne sentait plus ses bras, elle ne savait même pas par quelle force ils tenaient encore en l'air.

« Tenez bon, les filles, les interpella-t-elle. Pour Bonny ! Que la lumière soit ! »

Ses amies lui offrirent de petits rires, usées par la concentration et l'épuisement mais toujours vivantes. Ce fut quand elle entendit la voix de Libertus crier son nom qu'elle sentit la chaleur dans l'air. Avec un sourire victorieux, elle relâcha le feu dans le ciel et la tornade se forma, s'embrasant à travers les nuages dans une gloire infernale.

« OUAIS ! »

Maintenant que la partie la plus dure était faite, la tornade devait encore durer, mais avec une en moins…

Gracia, la belle, tendre Gracia, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses taches de rousseur tomba sans prévenir à côté de Bonny. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'appeler son nom, la puissance de la tornade claquer dans chacun des muscles de son corps, brûlant en elle tel un feu de forêt en plein été, et elle sentit qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps avant d'exploser.

Donc…Avec deux en moins, elles ne pourraient pas retenir la tornade afin qu'elle n'absorbe pas leurs propres rangs…Comment allaient-elles pouvoir faire ça ? Crowe secoua la tête violemment, alors qu'elle entendait les voix de ses frères d'armes en train d'être pris par la tempête.

Est-ce qu'elle s'entendait penser ? Est-ce qu'elle pensait sérieusement que personne parmi les Kingsglaives ne seraient brûler par la tornade ? De qui se moquait-elle ! Mais elle entendit Libertus appeler Nyx, et elle pensa aussitôt à eux.

« Aller, ma fille ! Tiens pour eux, tiens bon ! Pour nos terres et nos foyers, pour nos terres et nos foyers, se dit-elle.

\- À toutes les unités, elle entendit la voix de Drautos dans son oreillette. « Retirez-vous et revenez à la base, c'est un ordre. »

D'accord, ça c'était une bonne nouvelle. Faisons brûler cette merde… Attendez, quoi ?! Retraite ?! Mais elle venait tout juste de finir la foutue tempête de feu…

Le corps de Flavia s'abattit sur le sol, sa longue tresse noire s'échappant de sa capuche, et elle n'eut même pas le temps de vraiment la voir alors qu'une ombre géante apparut à l'autre bout du champ de bataille. Crowe, guère plus qu'une coquille ambulante épuisée, regarda pendant que l'Arme de Diamant, le daemon ultime sous contrôle impérial, ouvrit son armure gigantesque, et des centaines de milliers de missiles explosèrent hors d'elle et plurent sur la petite ville et sur l'armée Lucienne. La tempête de feu commençait à s'évaporer.

« Retraite ! » criait Pelna sur la muraille.

Il courut vers elle, et s'arrêta à la vue de ses trois camarades mages, mortes d'épuisement, gisant sur le sol autour d'elle. Elle était concentrée sur le gigantesque daemon détruisant tout sur son passage au loin, et surtout cherchant ses frères, Libertus et Nyx. Elle vit soudain ce dernier courir vers la bête.

« NYX !

\- Aller, Crowe, on doit se tirer… » la pressa Pelna en lui saisissant le bras.

\- Pelna il n'est pas encore revenu ! NYYYYYYYYX ! »

\- Luche, tu étais avec Nyx, contacta Pelna avec son oreillette. Où est-ce qu'il est parti comme ça ?!

\- Parti sauver tout le monde, comme d'habitude, répondit un Luche très agacé de l'autre côté. Libertus est coincé sous un rocher et il est allé l'aider.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Crowe. Libertus est encore là-bas ?!

\- On peut pas s'occuper d'eux pour l'instant ! cria Luche dans leurs oreilles. La priorité c'est notre survie, et là, cet ordre va être dur à exécuter si n'importe quel con part pour en sauver un autre ! »

Il poussa un léger soupir. Puis dit :

« Et c'est du Héros qu'on parle, là. Il s'en sortira. »

Pelna lâcha un petit rire sec et Crowe le suivit enfin volontairement. Le ton que le commandant en second des Kingsglaives avait employé en parlant de Nyx l'avait convainque de se calmer. En effet, Nyx avait beau être un simple citoyen galahdien, il était le meilleur Kingsglaive que leur troupe n'eut jamais eu, et il était plutôt bon pour faire des miracles. D'improbables et hasardeux miracles.

Avec un dernier regard pour ses camarades tombées, assombries par l'ombre de l'Arme de Diamant, les formes de leurs corps éclairés par les clignotements des explosions, elle suivit Pelna vers le camp principal.

« On ne peut même pas les ramener chez nous…, marmonna-t-elle faiblement.

-Elles sont mortes pour nos terres et nos foyers, dit Pelna en mettant un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules. Elles sont chez elles, maintenant. »

Toujours pas convaincue, Crowe acquiesça légèrement.

Enfin, après de longues et agonisantes minutes d'attente au campement, Crowe entendit un cri venant d'au-dessus du mur. Puis un autre. À ses pieds, une dague de lancer vint se planter solidement. Puis une autre. La seconde suivante, Nyx Ulric et Libertus Ostium apparurent dans une explosion de cendres violettes incandescentes, sur leurs genoux et complètements essoufflés.

« Salut, Crowe, expira le Héros avec un sourire pathétique et suffisant. Quoi de neuf ?

\- Quoi de neuf ? s'écria-t-elle. Ne me donne pas du « Quoi de neuf ? », espèce d'idiot. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'étais inquiète ? Vous allez me tuer, vous deux ! Comment tu vas, Bert ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ta jambe ?

\- Écrasée par un rocher de cinquante tonnes, voilà ce qu'elle a ! gronda Libertus, avant de pointer un doigts dans l'air dans un geste du type « attend un moment » avant de se tourner sur son flanc pour vomir ses tripes.

\- Ça pesait au mieux deux tonnes, ricana Nyx.

\- Bon…, soupira Crowe. Je suis contente que vous alliez bien tous les deux, mais Drautos est là, Nyx. Il avait l'air assez énervé que tu soit parti de ton côté. »

Il jura puis tendit sa main vers elle pour qu'elle l'aide à se relever.

« Aide-moi avec Libertus, Crowe. Faut qu'on le mette sur pied.

\- Ouais. Allez, mon grand ! »

Lentement, ils prirent chacun un bras de leur ami par-dessus leurs épaules et le mirent debout sur son pied. Ils marchèrent prudemment en transportant Libertus vers le campement.

« Où sont les filles ? demanda Nyx à Crowe. Je les vois pas dans le coin…

\- Elles ne s'en sont pas sorties…, avoua-t-elle, la tristesse la submergeant soudain. Le contrecoup du sortilège sur elle était trop dur à supporter… On n'était pas assez préparées… »

Nyx et Libertus restèrent silencieux, déplorant avec elle la perte de leurs camarades Bonny, Gracia et Flavia. Quand ils trébuchèrent sur un caillou, ils faillirent lâcher Libertus qui réagit bruyamment. Crowe lui dit « d'arrêter d'être une telle tapette » et Nyx rit de bon cœur.

Sur la colline du campement, Drautos et Luche examinaient le champ de bataille aux jumelles. Après avoir déposé Libertus à l'infirmerie, Crowe se retourna pour voir ce qu'ils regardaient…

« On dirait que les troupes de Nifflheim se retirent, chef, » entendit-elle Luche annoncer.

Attend, quoi ? Ils se retiraient ? Bordel ? Ils avaient l'avantage, non ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se retiraient ?

« Kingsglaives ! lança Drautos aux troupes près des vans. Les citoyens ont tous été évacués en sécurité ! On bouge ! Préparez-vous à partir immédiatement !

\- Capitaine ? »

Drautos se tourna pour faire face à Crowe qui l'approchait.

« Les corps de Vane, Eterna et Pedra sont toujours sur la muraille. Permission d'aller les récupérer, chef ? demanda-t-elle en parlant de ses sœurs d'armes.

\- Une autre équipe va s'en occuper, Altius, répondit Drautos en la regardant avec sympathie. Pour l'instant, va retrouver ton équipe et reposez-vous. Bon travail, soldat. »

Elle accepta son compliment d'un signe de la tête. Il passa près d'elle avec une tape sur l'épaule pendant qu'elle se tournait pour regarder la muraille qu'ils étaient supposés protéger.

« Bon travail », hein ? Elle voulait y croire… Est-ce que leur tempête de feu fut utile ? Peut-être que ça avait tué un officier dirigeant, envoyant un grand nombre de troupes ennemies tituber sur le champ de bataille… Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Elle était tellement confuse, tellement fatiguée…

Dieux comme elle était fatiguée.

Elle fit volte-face vers les vans, partant un par un vers Insomnia. Libertus était dans l'un des premiers. Nyx l'attendait avec Pelna et Luche, il avait eu une petite discussion avec Drautos et il avait l'air vraiment énervé. Elle lui demanderait à propos de ça. Sauf si elle dormait pendant tout le trajet, ce qui était plus probable.

Elle jeta un dernier regard vers la petite ville où la bataille s'est déroulée, désertée et détruite, avec la moitié tombée dans l'obscurité du gigantesque ravin.

Tant pour les terres et les foyers…


	3. 2 : Bonne volonté impériale

Chapitre 2 : Bonne volonté impériale

« Merde ! » jura Crowe en évitant le coup de pied de Nyx.

Elle roula sur le côté et se releva alors qu'il revenait de nouveau sur elle. Elle évita son poing avec un saut arrière, arquant son dos, atterrissant sur ses mains et envoya ses jambes voler pour le repousser. En reprenant pied, elle sprinta sur le côté, Nyx la poursuivit. Les poings volèrent vers son visage, elle les évita tous, les déviant avec le plat de ses mains. Précis et impitoyable, Nyx lui envoya son pied dans le ventre, elle en toussa son souffle, étourdie par le coup, et leva sa main en guise de reddition.

« Crowe, soupira Nyx. Tu doit t'attendre à tout de l'ennemi ! Je veux dire, les acrobaties, ça va deux minutes mais il faut que tu te défendes correctement aussi, et de plein de sortes d'attaques !

\- Ouais, expira-t-elle alors qu'il tendait la main vers elle. Comme celle-là ? »

D'un mouvement vif, elle saisit sa main, pivota sous son bras, le tira au-dessus de son épaule, retourna l'homme par-dessus son corps pour l'envoyer voler directement au sol, et tout ça en moins d'une seconde. Nyx était couché sur son dos, le souffle court et regardant Crowe avec une expression agacée, répondant à son sourire victorieux.

« Je dirais, souffla-t-elle, appliques ce que tu prêches, frère. »

Nyx poussa un grognement. Puis tourna sur son flanc, planta ses mains sur le sol comme point de pivot et envoya ses jambes tournoya sous ses pieds. Déséquilibrée, Crowe tomba pathétiquement sur le sol.

« Tu peux foutrement parier que oui ! ricana Nyx. Bon… Tu veux encore continuer ou t'as fini de te faire battre encore et encore et encore… ?

\- Arrête tes conneries, p'tit génie, rit-elle. Je t'ai quand même eu une fois, alors que t'es le meilleur Kingsglaive au corps à corps !

\- Ouais ben, frime autant que tu veux…, j'ai quand même gagné. »

Ils quittèrent le terrain d'entraînement tout en parlant de leur séance.

« Alors ouais, tu dois encore bosser sur ta défense mais sinon c'est plutôt correct, conclut Nyx quand ils s'assirent sur un des bancs dans les vestiaires.

\- Ouais, marmonna-t-elle, puis elle fit la moue. Mais tu as raison… C'est pas suffisant. Maintenant qu'on est beaucoup moins, je peux pas toujours compter sur toi et Bert pour surveiller mes arrières… Merde, les filles me manquent tellement… »

Elle reposa son front sur ses poings serrés en poussant un grand soupir.

« Tu crois que Luche a raison ? demanda-t-elle après un moment. À propos des Niffs, je veux dire…

\- Il a toujours été le plus malin d'entre nous, ça vaut le coup d'y penser je suppose…", grommela-t-il, ne voulant pas y croire lui-même.

La nuit dernière, leur équipe s'était retrouvée à leur rendez-vous festif habituel chez Yama-Chan. Ils avaient parlé de la retraite bizarre des troupes de Nifflheim. Et Luche leur avait dit à propos de l'émissaire qu'ils avaient envoyé devant le Roi Regis, et qu'il avait demandé la reddition du Lucis, appelant la retraite « un geste de bonne volonté impériale ».

« Ils se sont joués de nous ! avait dit Luche. Ils ont gagné ! »

Ils avaient réussi à changer de sujet, au bout d'un moment, buvant un toast pour tous leurs camarades morts. Libertus avait insisté qu'il ne se rendrait jamais. Personne ne lui avait répondu, ne voulant provoquer une autre dispute, mais tout le monde s'accordait avec lui en silence… Pourtant leurs épées appartenaient au Roi, au Lucis. Ils devraient s'agenouiller devant la décision de leur souverain.

Nifflheim avait tellement pris… Il ne voulait pas croire que tout cela serait perdu à jamais.

« Faut que je te laisse, j'ai promis d'aller m'entraîner avec les autres, on va se faire une petite séance d'éclipse, dit-il enfin en se levant et en prenant son sac de sport.

« Ouais, à plus tard, alors, sourit-elle. Et Nyx… »

Il se retourna, les doigts accrochés à sa veste de Kingsglaive sur son épaule, pour la regarder avec un sourcil levé.

« Merci… Pour le duel, je veux dire. Ça a fait du bien, d'en refaire. Ça faisait un moment qu'on n'en avait plus fait.

\- Quand tu veux, feignasse. On se voit au QG.

\- Ça marche. »

Après qu'il fut parti, elle se laissa tomber sur toute la longueur du banc, et pensa à ceux qui avaient été perdus. À ceux qu'elle avait perdus. Bonny, Flavia et Gracia, ses parents dans son village natal, et puis Portia…

Crowe pensait beaucoup à Portia, ces derniers jours. Portia Smith, ancienne Mage principale des Kingsglaive, l'une des servantes les plus puissantes du Roi Regis s'étant éveillée sous son pouvoir. Elle était la mage la plus terriblement forte dans la courte histoire de la troupe d'élite, et avait été son instructrice à l'époque. Portia lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait, sans elle, maîtriser le pouvoir qu'elle avait maintenant serait encore un rêve.

Portia Smith était morte un jour ensoleillé, sur le front nord. Elle avait jeté un sort de glace, l'un des plus difficiles à maîtriser, afin de protéger ses frères et sœurs Kingsglaives pendant qu'ils fuyaient vers Insomnia après avoir perdus une bataille. Des centaines de daemons étaient après eux quand elle décida de descendre de son camion alors qu'ils passaient dans un tunnel. Et une fois qu'ils étaient partis, elle jeta le sort. On disait que si vous passiez par le tunnel nord, vous pouviez voir une armée de daemons, pleins de dents, toutes griffes dehors, encerclant la silhouette immobile d'une femme avec un uniforme de mage Kingsglaive, les bras tendus de chaque côté d'elle, paumes tournées vers le ciel, offrant son corps dans une prière à la Glacienne. Prière qui fut exaucée. Quelques âmes courageuses, c'est-à-dire Crowe, Bonny et Nyx, s'aventurèrent dans le tunnel, se confrontant au froid et à la galerie de glace qu'elle avait formée, et allèrent devant elle pour voir ses yeux fermés, ses beaux traits acérées, pleins de cicatrices, ses lèvres entrouvertes comme si elle essayait de murmurer quelque chose, ses cheveux bouclés noirs gelés en un beau fouillis flottant autour de sa tête. Portia Smith avait toujours été superbe, et cela le resterait. Inutile de dire que le tunnel fut impraticable et l'était toujours, même trois ans après.

Crowe avait fait son rapport pour la première fois devant le Roi à cette époque, pour lui parler de la situation dans le tunnel. Le Roi avait expressément demandé sa présence car elle allait être le successeur de Portia, chef de la section des mages, et il avait voulu la rencontrer. Quand elle eut finit son rapport, le roi lui donna un regard plein de compassion.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir moi-même réaliser une telle prouesse, maintenant… Il est certain qu'elle était une femme impressionnante. »

Puis il lui avait demandé :

« Crowe Altius, je suppose que vous étiez très proche d'elle ?

\- Elle était mon mentor, Sire, répondit-elle en inclinant la tête. Tout ce que je sais, je le tiens d'elle. Je ne serais rien sans elle. »

Le roi avait acquiescé.

« Cela est vraiment dommage… Elle était un élément tellement talentueux… Je suppose que le sort commencera à se dissiper… Probablement après ma mort, ajouta le Roi en se rembrunissant. Il sera alors possible de récupérer la dépouille… »

Crowe avait vivement redressé sa tête pour faire face à son Roi désolé.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Votre Majesté, si vous deviez mourir et que je suis encore en vie pour récupérer son corps, elle reviendrait véritablement des morts pour hurler sur mon incompétence. S'il vous plaît, ne dites plus de choses comme ça. Vous avez encore de longues années devant vous. Et loués en soit les Six, elles seront nombreuses. »

Elle avait senti le regard noir de Drautos derrière elle, mais le roi avait simplement rit.

« Je m'excuse. Mes mots ont dû sembler irrespectueux, et rien ne serait plus éloigné de la vérité. Votre honnêteté est appréciable, Kingsglaive. Je me souviens en effet de Portia Smith me parlant ainsi. Sur cet aspect, vous lui ressemblez beaucoup. Il est vrai que nous sommes en guerre mais… j'aurais simplement aimé qu'elle n'ait pas à mourir seule ainsi. »

Crowe avait secoué la tête puis souri tristement.

« Non, Sire. Je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait aimé une autre mort. Elle a toujours beaucoup aimé être théâtrale, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Et je ne me vois pas mourir autrement qu'en protégeant mon roi.

\- … Ainsi soit-il, alors, avait-il soupiré. Dans ce cas, j'ai hâte de pouvoir travailler avec vous, Crowe Altius. Merci pour vos paroles. Vous pouvez disposer. Allez vous reposer. »

Le roi avait eut l'air ému par ses mots quand il l'avait remercié. Puis elle avait été grondée le capitaine pour son insolence et tout ça, mais il lui avait quand même tapoté l'épaule quand elle avait commencé à pleurer. La gentillesse du roi l'avait touchée aussi… Et avait pulvérisé les barrières qu'elle avait dressé pour ne pas craquer devant ses camarades Kingsglaive. Tout ça pour ça…

Crowe avait aimé Portia comme une fille aimait sa mère, même si elle était plutôt sévère concernant l'entraînement, et pouvait être une vraie connasse parfois. Elle avait formé toute la génération de Crowe à la magie et autre jet de sorts. Et maintenant, il ne restait plus que trois de leurs équipiers. Durant les trois dernières années, tout le monde avait péri, il ne restait plus des Kingsglaive qu'une quarantaine d'individus, alors qu'au départ ils étaient cent cinquante…

Cette guerre avait pris beaucoup. Et prenait encore. Crowe appréciait son Roi, il avait l'air gentil… Mais elle commençait à en avoir marre de tout ça…

Nyx était retourné au terrain d'entraînement principal, pas très loin de là où ils s'étaient battus. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un des petits gymnases près de la caserne, mais pour les histoires d'éclipses, ils allaient dans ce qu'ils appelaient la Fosse. Une arène de pierre très haute et étroite, avec un pilier à son centre vers lequel ils lançaient leurs couteaux et se téléportaient dessus.

Nyx faisait partie du corps d'armes qu'on appelait les «Éclipseurs», qui se concentraient sur la mobilité sur le champ de bataille. Libertus faisait partie des «Hâches», qui tâchaient de frapper ferme et fort, défendant quand l'ennemi s'approchait trop, ceux-là restaient sur le sol mais frappaient directement, comme diversion, sur le front, pendant que les Éclipseurs mettaient le bazar à des points plus avancés et stratégiques. Les Mages, dont elle faisait partie et qu'elle dirigeait parfois, prodiguaient soutien et s'occupaient des histoires d'attaques lourdes. Les trois corps de combats avaient le même éventail basique de sortilèges, comme le Camouflage et la Foudre, mais autrement, leurs entraînements étaient fondamentalement différents des autres.

Les Éclipseurs devaient se concentrer sur leur sens de l'orientation et leur équilibre quand ils utilisaient la téléportation, afin de limiter les parfois inévitables vomissements et rester quand même alertes. Pour l'instant, Nyx était le seul qui arrivait à s'éclipser pendant des heures et des heures sans vomir ses tripes. Luche, leur commandant en second, gérait l'aspect tactique brillamment en utilisant l'éclipse pour se déplacer comme il le souhaitait et toujours avoir une vue générale du boxon avec sa mobilité.

Les Hâches devaient acquérir de la force dans leurs coups et leur défense et faire en sorte de tenir la route contre les plus gros daemons. Ils pouvaient agir en solitaire bien plus facilement que les Éclipseurs, par exemple. Ces derniers avaient pour la plupart besoin de se déplacer deux par deux, ou en petits groupes, au cas où un commençait à craquer, les autres pouvaient veiller sur lui. Nyx, encore lui, était le seul cowboy solitaire parmi les Éclipseurs, il pouvait s'en sortir tout seul très facilement.

Enfin, les Mages s'occupaient du soutien, des sortilèges, et parfois de l'étude de stratégie. Ils devaient travailler leur endurance pour pouvoir produire autant de sorts que possible, et maîtriser une concentration supérieure à la normale afin de former les combinaisons les plus complexes. Ils s'appuyaient beaucoup plus sur le travail d'équipe que les Éclipseurs, car c'était ce qui les rendait mortels. Mais ils étaient fragiles, et devaient savoir fuir rapidement si l'ennemi était trop proche. Ou comme Portia avait l'habitude de dire :

« Voilà comment un bon Mage doit agir. Premièrement, les sortilèges. Si ça marche pas, deuxièmement : la défense. Et si ça marche pas, troisièmement : vous. Vous. Tirez. »

Amen à ces mots, avait songé Crowe après avoir expérimenté une attaque d'un cavalier de daemon. Le maudit salaud avait réussi à briser la ligne des Hâches, et si elle n'avait pas eu cette leçon avant, elle l'aurait combattu comme une idiote. Oh, elle aurait sans doute pu le battre à plates coutures en une seconde, mais pas ses équipiers et elle aurait pu briser la formation. Et il en était hors de question. Le truc important avec les Mages étaient de pouvoir former un sort puissant avec une équipe rapidement. Donc un groupe de trois ou quatre devait rester ensemble. En gros, les Mages étaient bons à trois choses sur le plan physique : courir, grimper, et dévier les coups ennemis.

Mais maintenant, Crowe n'avait plus son équipe et il allait falloir attendre deux mois au moins avant que de nouvelles recrues remplissent les trous béants dans leurs rangs. Donc elle devait commencer à s'entraîner plus, bien plus, dans les exercices physiques, si elle voulait être utile aux Kingsglaives. Elle était déjà une bonne jeteuse de sorts, et courir et grimper, elle savait déjà le faire avant le recrutement dans les Kingsglaives. Donc elle devait se concentrer sur le combat pour l'instant. Merci aux dieux, Nyx avait eu le meilleur instructeur à ce niveau, c'est-à-dire Titus Drautos, leur commandant. Elle l'avait vu combattre Portia une fois, et même si elle était bonne, brillante même, il lui avait botté les fesses d'une manière magnifiquement satisfaisante (après un jour ou elle avait été une garce totale avec le corps des Mages), et plusieurs fois contre Nyx lui-même. Le seul qui avait réussi à porter un coup à Drautos, mais même ça, ce n'était pas assez. Alors elle lui était reconnaissante de lui faire faire quelques trucs avant la prochaine bataille.

Crowe s'entraîna encore un peu de son côté avant de retourner à la salle à manger près de la Fosse. Nyx se reposait près de Libertus pendant qu'un de leur camarade, Tredd Furia, étaient en train de crier et de tomber du pilier de la Fosse, jusqu'à ce qu'il envoya sa dague sur le sol pavé et se téléporta à côté en une explosion de cendres violettes, s'accrochant de tout son être au manche… Et puis il vomit. Elle eut un sourire en coin et entendit Libertus rire et faire un commentaire sur l'absurdité de la technique que les Éclipseurs devaient maîtriser. Bien qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Nyx avait un peu sursauté quand Tredd avait crié. C'était bizarre. Quoique, Nyx était plutôt du type à rêvasser, mais ça arrivait plutôt souvent, ces temps-ci. D'habitude, il évitait d'être dérangé par ça mais là… Elle préféra ne pas s'attarder là-dessus et marcha vers la cafétéria pour prendre quelque chose à grignoter avec Pelna et Luche, quand elle vit qu'ils étaient tous assemblés autour des écrans de télé. Elle vint à côté d'eux pour voir ce qu'il regardait avec autant d'attention… Puis courut chercher Libertus et Nyx. Et ils arrivèrent tous pour assister à ce qui était décidé de leurs terres et leurs foyers.

« Vous devez vous foutre de moi, siffla Crowe, la colère montant dans sa gorge. Vous devez vous _foutre de ma gueule_! C'est une putain de blague ! »

Les images de son village et de sa maison brûlant derrière les silhouettes imposantes des armures magiteks détruisant tout sur leur passage flashèrent dans son esprit et tous les doux rêves de vengeance et ceux plus doux encore de reconstruire sa maison, enterrer ses morts et voir les champs dorés de sa terre natale, tout ça s'évapora en un instant.

Lucis avait accepté les termes de l'Empire : ils soumettaient tous les territoires hors d'Insomnia afin d'arrêter la guerre. On disait que l'émissaire avait appelé la retraite de la dernière bataille « un geste de bonne volonté impériale. »

Maintenant c'était au tour de Crowe d'avoir envie de vomir.

Ils s'étaient disputés avec les autres. Tout le monde était en colère, énervé au plus haut point, se sentait ou trahis, ou dégoûtés, ou les deux. Libertus avait crié son désaccord et Nyx était resté obstinément silencieux, sa mâchoire crispée, ses lèvres pincées en une ligne amère et ses sourcils froncés. Pendant que Tredd Furia laissa sortir son sarcasme dégoulinant :

« T'as rien pigé ou quoi ? On est rien pour eux. Des rats, qui se sont faufilés depuis l'autre côté du Mur. Ils nous ont trouvés une utilité quand ils ont compris qu'on pouvait se servir de leur magie. Alors ils nous ont tous sélectionnés parmi les autres rats et ils nous ont laissé grignoter un tout petit peu du précieux pouvoir de Sa Majesté Royale. Mais aussitôt que cette guerre sera terminée, ce sera retour dans les égouts pour nous tous. »

Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'entendre ses conneries. Elle voulait juste le frapper, pour qu'il se la ferme tout de suite, Dieux, elle n'avait VRAIMENT pas besoin de ça !

« Eh tu pourrais toujours retourner à Galahd, hein, Libertus ? l'interpella Tredd. Je suis sûre que Nifflheim vous accueillera à bras ouverts, toi et Nyx ! ajouta-t-il avec un sarcasme torrentiel.

\- Mes dieux, Tredd, ferme-la ! » s'écria Crowe, franchement énervée.

Mais Nyx vint soudain et le prit par le col pour l'abattre contre le pilier le plus proche de la salle de brieffing.

« Toi aussi t'as une maison là-bas, non ? C'est Nifflheim qui l'a prise !» rugit-il.

D'abord surpris par sa réaction violente, Tredd serra ses lèvres avec mépris et le repoussa, partant avec Axis Arra et Sonitus Bellum, sans oublier de cracher aux pieds du Héros.

« C'est ça, ouais, je me tire. »

Ils laissèrent un silence tendu tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient. Libertus jeta sa béquille avec colère.

« Ça jamais ! Jamais je l'accepterai ! »

Crowe toqua à la porte du bureau de Drautos et entra quand il l'invita à l'intérieur. La pièce était plutôt simple, un large bureau, une petite étagère près de la fenêtre, les murs recouverts de cartes des territoires luciens… Enfin… les bientôt anciens territoires luciens. L'amertume s'empara de son visage quand elle reconnut sa propre terre natale sur l'une des cartes.

Drautos, toujours lisant des papiers, lui demanda sans lever la tête.

« Tu as quelque chose en tête, Crowe ? »

Elle ricana.

« C'est une manière très légère de le dire. Mais bon, qui se préoccupes de quelqu'un comme moi… ? Il y a d'autres trucs à gérer, je suppose…

\- Ça, c'est sûr », soupira le capitaine.

Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil pour la regarder. Il retira sa cape et ses gants en la regardant avec un sourire ironique.

« Et ses cartes, alors ?

\- Meh, fit-elle en haussant simplement les épaules. Je repense à mon ancienne maison et tout… J'avais tellement de projets, si on avait gagné la guerre… Tout ça tombe à l'eau, comme ça… Je me sens flouée… Mais tu le savais déjà. »

Comme il hochait la tête avec un air attristé, elle poursuivit :

« Et aussi aux autres… J'aime pas ça, Titus. Cette histoire de traité… Tu peux dire que je suis naïve, si tu veux mais… Ça divise notre groupe…Les Kingsglaives sont ce que j'ai de plus proche d'une famille, j'aime pas la voir comme ça… »

Drautos acquiesça lentement, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Comment est-ce que tu tiens le coup depuis la dernière bataille ? dit-il en décidant de changer de sujet.

\- Bien, je suppose. J'aurais juste aimé voir les filles une dernière fois mais on n'a pas le temps pour ça, pas vrai ?

\- Non, j'en suis désolé, mais j'ai besoin de vous ici et maintenant, Crowe Altius. J'espère que le Lucis peut encore compter sur vos services, Kingsglaive. »

Elle se redressa et tint ses mains dans son dos dans l'habituelle attitude de garde-à-vous.

« Chef, oui chef. Armée et prête à servir.

\- Content de l'entendre. »

Il sortit une petite boîte d'un tiroir et la lui présenta sur le bureau, lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

« Votre mission est de récupérer et escorter la Princesse Lunafreya Nox Fleuret jusqu'à Altissia, où elle doit être mariée à notre Prince Noctis. Il partira demain pour l'y rejoindre. Vous aller devoir quitter Insomnia aujourd'hui. »

Il la laissa encaisser les ordres. C'était surprenant…

« Pourquoi Altissia, chef ?

\- La cérémonie de la signature du traité va se passer dans quelques jours. Le Roi Regis ne voulait pas que le mariage se passe ici avec autant d'ennemis autour de la Cité Royale.

\- Ennemis ? Ils viennent pour signer un traité de paix, non ?

\- Et vous confieriez toujours votre vie aux Niffs après près de quinze ans de guerre incessante ?

\- Hé. C'est pas faux. Okay, donc. Je vais être toute seule pour la première fois depuis un moment… Ça va être marrant.

\- Vous voulez bien rester sérieuse encore un petit peu plus longtemps, Altius ?

\- Oui, chef. Désolée, chef.

\- Bien. Donc vous serez déposée en dehors d'Insomnia, et depuis là suivez la meilleure route qui vous convient pour atteindre Tenebrae. On a préparé les papiers nécessaires pour votre infiltration en toute sécurité, mais sortir avec l'Oracle va être plus dur, pour des raisons évidentes. Dès que vous quittez Insomnia, vous serez seule.

\- Ouais, dit-elle avec un sourire inquiet. Ça fait sens. Comment je la récupère ?

\- Via notre contact, sa servante dans les affaires d'Oracle. Son nom est Gentiana. Elle a dit qu'elle vous attendra à l'entrée Ouest de la capitale.

\- Ça veut dire que la Dame va devoir sortir du manoir royal toute seule ? demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

\- Oui, je sais, ça a l'air délicat mais c'est la seule option qu'on a maintenant. Et près de Tenebrae, je recommande fortement de ne pas utiliser vos pouvoirs. Ce serait une trop grosse indication sur l'identité de l'escorte de la Princesse. »

Tandis que Crowe acquiesçait, Drautos lui tendit la boîte.

« Cette épingle à cheveux doit être portée par la Princesse. Disons que c'est notre cadeau de félicitations pour son mariage. Cela va nous permettre, et à vous aussi, de la localiser à tout moment. Faites en sorte qu'elle l'ait toujours sur elle.

\- Compris. Autre chose que je devrais savoir ?

\- Rien si ce n'est que qu'importe où elle va, vous la suivez et pas l'inverse. Elle est toujours de la royauté, et vous devez la traiter comme tel. Inutile de dire que vous allez devoir la protéger de tout danger, et vous devrez l'escorter vers Insomnia avec le Prince Noctis et son entourage, si un retour en sûr est possible. L'itinéraire est votre affaire, mais si elle le change, vous devrez vous débrouiller. C'est clair ? »

Crowe soupira. Ça avait l'air pénible, mais faisait quand même sens.

« Comme de l'eau de roche, chef.

\- Bien. Je m'attends à ce que vous partiez au crépuscule, faites vos affaires en conséquence. Nifflheim ne va probablement apprécier qu'on lui enlève son Oracle, donc inutile de dire que vous devez vous préparer à tout ce qui pourras vous arriver. Des questions ?

\- Oui, chef. Je peux avoir une autorisation pour récupérer du matériel à l'armurerie de la Garde Royale ?

\- Bien sûr. Je te signe ça. »

Après cette occupé du papier, il le donna à Crowe et demanda :

« Autre chose ?

\- Nope, chef. Merci, chef.

\- Alors tu peux disposer. Bonne chance là-bas Crowe.

\- Merci, Titus. Mais bon, tu me connais !

\- Précisément », renifla-t-il en riant.

Elle inclina sa tête, prit la pince, donna à son patron son plus beau sourire confiant et sortit de la pièce.

Nouvelle mission, et une sacrément importante en plus. Toute seule. Pas de Nyx, de Bert, de Luche, de Pelna… Ça ressemblait à une de ses premières missions d'escorte sauf que c'était une cible un chouïa plus conséquente que la simple noblesse d'Insomnia. Elle soupira, se donna une claque sur les joues avec ses mains, et retourna à son appartement pour préparer son sac.

Crowe préférait voyager léger, qu'importe où elle allait, elle avait toujours un simple sac à dos. Mais un simple sac à dos n'était pas suffisant pour cette mission. Elle n'aurait jamais assez de place dedans pour tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

D'abord, elle fit une liste.

Premièrement, de l'argent. Elle avait une carte de débit que les Kingsglaives lui avaient donnée pour en récupérer. Elle en retira autant qu'elle put parce que ces trucs-là étaient inutiles hors d'Insomnia.

Puis la pharmacie, un kit de premier secours, avec quelques potions de soins, un assez conséquent parce qu'elle était plutôt sûre qu'elle allait en avoir besoin si elle devait protéger l'Oracle de ce monde…

Des potions de mana, très important, si elle voulait rester alerte et alimenter ses pouvoirs correctement. Mais ces trucs étaient chers, Six tout-puissants !Alors elle décida d'en acheter cinq quand une douzaine auraient dû être le minimum syndical pour une mission au long court comme celle-ci. Mince, elle aurait bien aimé en avoir sur elle deux jours plus tôt sur le champ de bataille…

Des vêtements pour les temps chauds et froids, on ne savait jamais. Si nécessaire, elle pourrait en acheter, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle en avait besoin de beaucoup, mais encore, on ne savait jamais.

Un kit de réparation mécanique, pour sa moto et un pour une voiture, parce qu'elle était affirmative qu'elle n'allait pas exfiltrer la Princesse dessus, elle aurait besoin d'une voiture.

Elle prit même son matériel d'escalade : une corde de quinze mètres, des mousquetons, un baudrier, et une poulie. On pourrait penser que ce serait inutile pour une simple mission d'escorte, mais on oublierait alors qu'elles auraient besoin de passer à travers un pays en guerre et toutes les routes ne seraient pas praticables. C'est-à-dire que beaucoup seraient détruites et il y aurait des déviations bizarres sur des chemins plus bizarres encore, des ponts, etc, alors ouais, non, elle prendrait son kit, pas de discussion.

Portable et chargeur, parce que si elle était seule une fois hors d'Insomnia elle n'allait pas avoir d'autres manières de contacter le QG.

Et maintenant, la partie marrante, les armes. Quoi, vous croyiez qu'un mage n'était pas capable de se battre avec des armes, juste de la magie ? C'est mignon. À de nombreuses reprises, ce n'était pas sa magie qui l'avait sauvé sur le champ de bataille mais sa tête et une bonne vieille lame cachée. Elle aurait besoin d'avoir assez de trucs pour préparer tous les plans de secours possibles. Donc…

Des couteaux de lancer, sa petite dague de téléportation qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle. C'étaient les choses qu'elle possédait, mais pour le reste, elle allait devoir le prendre à l'armurerie de la Garde Royale.

Elle partit donc vers la Citadelle pour acquérir le reste de son matériel quand Nyx l'appela.

« Salut, p'tit génie ! sourit-elle. Il paraît que tu as été encore réaffecté ? C'est quoi maintenant, du babysitting ?

\- Pas si loin de la vérité, en fait, renifla-t-il en riant. Je dois escorter le Prince à son appartement quand il quitte la Citadelle. Tu savais que presque tous les Gardes Royaux sont partis ?

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Sais pas. Un genre de mission hors d'Insomnia. Je pensais que t'en saurais plus vu que t'as parlé avec le capitaine.

\- Mince, maintenant j'aurais bien aimé l'avoir fait…

\- Et au fait t'as pas vu Libertus dans le coin ?

\- Bert ? Je pensais qu'il serait avec toi…

\- Ben… Il l'était au début, mais il est parti tôt, et j'ai aucune idée d'où il a pu aller.

\- Bah, sans doute chez lui. Tu veux que j'aille vérifier avant que je parte ?

\- Nan, je suis plutôt sûr qu'il viendra pour ton départ vers Tenebrae… Quand est-ce que tu part d'ailleurs ?

\- Fin d'aprem.

\- Ok alors, je te vois plus tard.

\- Ouaip, à plus. Et envoie mes salutations au Prince !

\- Dieux, la ferme ! rit-il avant de raccrocher.

Elle aimait ça, entendre Nyx rire après tout ce qui avait été dit ce matin. Elle était contente d'avoir pu lui remonter le moral… Elle devrait sans doute faire pareil avec Libertus… Il avait été tellement en colère…

En arrivant à l'armurerie de la Citadelle, le vieux Garde Royal noir Marcus l'accueillit avec un grognement. Elle l'ignora avec son sourire le plus éblouissant et vint près du comptoir tout en abattant presque son insigne de Kingsglaive dessus.

« Suis venue pour récupérer quelques trucs pour une mission, Crowe Altius Kingsglaive. La mission est de code rouge. Et l'autorisation est ici.

Elle fit glisser le papier signer par Drautos devant le vieil homme, qui prit tout son temps pour le lire avant de grommeler :

« On dirait que c'est en ordre. Vous voulez quoi ?

\- D'accord, accrochez-vous parce qu'il y en a pas mal. Les cartes détaillées des routes du Lucis, de Tenebrae et d'Accordo, un pack de bombes flashantes, un de grenades classiques, et un de bombes fumigènes, trois générateurs de champ de force protecteur, deux gilets pare-balles, trente mètres de fil de fer, des jumelles, avec vision nocturne –des puissantes, s'il vous plaît- et en dernier, un bâton rétractable, un pistolet, avec trois boîtes de munitions. »

Marcus la regarda, parfaitement agacé.

« Ce sera tout ?

\- Ouaip ! Je compte sur vous, M'sieur », répondit-elle avec un sourire désolé.

Même s'il n'y avait rien de désolé en elle. Les gars de la Garde Royale avaient tendance à être de monumentaux trous du cul avec les Kingsglaives. Appelez ça de l'amour vache si vous voulez, certains détestaient véritablement les immigrants combattant pour le Lucis. Encore la nuit dernière, Nyx leur avait raconté son expérience « magique » à la porte Ouest, avec l'un d'entre le traitant comme de la merde au coin de sa semelle de botte. Alors elle était plutôt contente de cette petite revanche.

Après avoir déterminé ses itinéraires, elle était enfin prête. Lunettes de soleil et veste en cuir sur elle, elle arriva au point de contrôle Ouest avec son sac à dos, et un autre sac de voyage qui avait l'air plutôt lourd, bien que petit. Les garçons étaient en train de charger sa moto dans le camion jaune et derrière elle, Nyx et Libertus arrivaient en voiture. Ils se garèrent à côté du camion et Nyx descendit en premier pour aider Libertus à sortir.

« Salut, feignasse, la salua Nyx. Prête à partir ?

\- Comme jamais ! Eh, Bert, comment tu te sens ? »

Il haussa simplement les épaules. Puis commença à marmonner :

« Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu dois partir à Tenebrae… C'est fini, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a faire d'autre maintenant ?

\- Tu te souviens de ce que Smith nous disait ? dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

\- La guerre est pas terminée tant que tout n'a pas été signé…, grogna-t-il.  
\- … Et quand c'est fait, les espions entrent en scène, acheva Nyx en mettant ses mains sur les hanches. Et donc qu'est-ce que ça va être, Crowe ? Espionne ou soldat ?

\- Un peu des deux. »

Ils allèrent vers le camion et Crowe mit la montre utilisée pour l'épingle à cheveux et l'activa. Sa pourrait être utile si elle la perdait ou même si elle se perdait en chemin. Libertus la vit mettre l'épingle dans sa poche, Nyx sourit :

« Je savais pas que t'étais dans ce genre de trucs…

\- C'est pas le cas. C'est un cadeau pour la princesse. Mais gardez-le pour vous, personne n'est censé le savoir.

\- Ouais, ajouta Libertus. Et prend soin de toi, je sais que t'en a marre de l'entendre mais t'es comme…

-… Comme une petite sœur, je sais. T'as raison, j'en ai marre de l'entendre, plaisanta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Sois prudente là-bas, Crowe, dit Nyx.

\- Ouais et fais en sorte de revenir en un seul morceau, d'accord ? »

Elle ricana en fermant les portières du camion :

« Dis le gars en deux morceaux. »

Elle fit claquer sa langue avec un clin d'œil à ses beaux gosses et ferma le van.

« Allons-y ! dit-elle aux Kingsglaives qui conduisaient. Je veux tailler la route ! »

Ainsi elle partit pour Tenebrae. Et même si elle s'était beaucoup préparée pour cette mission, elle ne s'était attendu à rien de ce qui arriva ensuite. Rien n'aurait pu l'y préparer.

 **Un chapitre considérablement plus long que précédemment et la transition anglais/français n'est pas aussi fluide que je le pensais, et je m'en excuse. Mais bon, j'espère quand même que c'est compréhensible ! En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous aura plus.**

 **Il y a au des allusions rapides à ce petit personnage quasiment tertiaire qu'est Portia Smith, que j'ai créé pour l'histoire. son prénom vient de la pièce Julius Caesar de Shakespeare (vu que presque tout est en latin dans FFXV je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne référence !), on le prononce "porcia", ou "porshia" en Anglais, c'est comme vous voulez !**

 **Naheiah : je vais avoir un rythme de publication plutôt rock n'roll, donc la régularité, va pas falloir s'y attendre de ma part, surtout que les exams approchent à grands pas de mon côté. mais pour l'instant ça devrait faire du un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, plus ou moins, sachant que j'écrit tout progressivement et que je dois faire super attention à ne rien oublier en comblant les intriguérences. Quant à savoir si Luna aura un rôle important, je pense que t'auras ta réponse dans le prochain chapitre ;-)**

 **Une bonne journée à vous et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit avis ! ^3^**


	4. 3 : Pressentiment

Chapitre 3 : Pressentiment

Elle se réveilla brusquement en se redressant sur son lit, essoufflée et ahurie, ses cheveux collant sur son visage transpirant. Après plusieurs longues minutes à essayer de retrouver sa respiration et à regarder dans le vide, elle jeta un œil à l'horloge, puis à la fenêtre.

Dehors, il faisait encore nuit. Elle forma une ligne fine avec sa bouche. Deux mois auparavant, le soleil se serait levé depuis plusieurs minutes. Maintenant, il ne montrait même pas ses rayons dans le ciel. Mais c'était toujours son heure de réveil habituelle. Quoi qu'il en soit, leur étoile continuait à tourner, dans sa course sans fin. Mais elle devait faire la course contre un Empire, contre le Fléau de l'Étoile, contre le temps lui-même…

Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas le luxe de penser ainsi. L'apitoiement sur soi ne lui était pas propre. Elle était Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, l'Oracle d'Eos. Et sa mission était plus grande qu'elle. Elle devait se concentrer.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et remarqua la silhouette silencieuse de Gentiana, Messagère des Dieux, se tenant de l'autre côté de la pièce. Lunafreya sourit à l'un des seuls visages amicaux dans sa propre demeure.

« Bonjour, Gentiana.

\- Une belle matinée à vous aussi, chère Oracle. Il semble que votre sommeil fut révélateur, » observa sa servante.

Elle eut un léger sourire et passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds.

« En effet, soupira-t-elle. Il m'a donné beaucoup à réfléchir… Mais nous avons peu de temps… Je crois que cela va beaucoup changer notre programme. Quand doit arriver l'agent du Roi Regis ?

\- Supposément, une heure avant que le soleil ne se couche de nouveau, » répondit l'esprit de sa voix suave.

Gentiana se servait d'une autre servante fidèle du nom de Hyacinth en tant que contact hors du Manoir de Fenastala. Cela faisait un moment que Lunafreya préparait son évasion. Car pas même son frère Ravus ne l'aiderait à accomplir sa mission d'Oracle. Donc les seules personnes sur lesquelles elle pouvait s'appuyer étaient trois, Hyacinth, Maria et Gentiana. Hyacinth avait été envoyée hors u Manoir et utilisait le nom de Gentiana dehors pour parler avec les Luciens, afin de prouver qu'elle était fidèle envers la Princesse, et personne d'autre qu'elle.

Hochant la tête, Luna tira ses draps de lit et se leva pour mettre son jogging, un T-shirt et un pull à capuche blanc.

« Je vais aller courir un peu. Prévenez-moi s'il se passe quelque chose de nouveau ?

\- N'ayez pas d'inquiétudes. Je serai vigilante.

\- Merci. Je vous voie plus tard alors. »

Alors qu'elle finissait de lacer ses chaussures, elle se redressa pour voir qu'elle avait disparu. Elle sourit. Du temps où elle était très jeune, cette capacité qui était la sienne l'avait toujours fascinée. Elle lui demandait de « le refaire encore », et Gentiana, toujours si gentille, l'exauçait toujours, et à chaque fois, Luna sursautait puis riait. Elle espérait à présent que ce n'était pas trop dérangeant à l'époque. Mais elle adorait toujours lorsqu'elle le faisait.

Citôt qu'elle sortit de sa chambre, son escorte, Aurelius, un agent de l'Empire maigre et à la peau noire, l'approcha.

« Bonjour, Aurelius. »

Il avait été son escorte pendant longtemps. Au départ, la vue d'un agent de Nifflheim la renfrognait, et elle lui parlait, d'une manière polie mais très froide. Avec le temps, elle réalisa que ce n'était qu'un simple homme obéissant aux ordres, et qu'elle devait être plus compréhensive et respectueuse. Il était toujours très sincère, très courtois et très gentil avec elle. Mais elle savait que si elle tentait de s'échapper devant lui, il préviendrait ses supérieurs presque immédiatement. Donc malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance non plus.

Alors qu'il venait vers elle, elle sourit et vit qu'il avait enfin décidé de mettre de vraies chaussures de course. D'habitude, il utilisait ses jolies chaussures d'intérieur mais il avait toujours du mal à la rattraper avec celles-ci.

« Et une bonne journée à vous aussi, Dame Lunafreya. Prête à y aller ?

\- Tout à fait. Et je peux voir que vous aussi ? ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire à ses toutes nouvelles baskets.

\- Ah, vous les avez remarquées ! J'en suis plutôt fier, ma femme les a trouvées pour moi et maintenant je peux prétendre pouvoir vous suivre, au moins de manière plus convaincante ! »

Elle rit et ils marchèrent hors du Manoir de Fenastala en bavardant amicalement puis elle commença à courir. Aurelius essayait toujours de suivre au début, mais quand Lunafreya commençait sa course, elle était concentrée et elle pouvait aller très vite. Elle était tellement concentrée que tout autour d'elle disparaissait. Elle était profondément dans ses pensées et pas même les appels d'Aurelius ne pouvaient l'arrêter.

Parfois son état de réflexion était tellement intense en courant qu'il était même supérieur à son état de méditation. Son corps connaissait par cœur le chemin, alors elle pouvait concentrer son esprit sur autre chose. Durant les cinq dernières années, c'était le seul vrai moment de liberté, où ses pensées étaient les siennes et seulement les siennes. Elle avait un contrôle total sur ses membres, sa tête et elle était heureuse de pouvoir en profiter maintenant… Tant que c'était encore possible.

De l'autre côté des collines flottantes autour du Manoir, le soleil se levait. Il était temps de se remuer les méninges.

Le rythme de sa respiration commença à se réguler. Ses foulées devinrent équilibrées et chaque partie de son corps travaillait dans un mécanisme parfaitement huilé. Tous les sons devinrent sourds dans ses oreilles.

Bon. Le rêve de ce matin était révélateur. Elle devait agir vite, mais tout de même prudemment. Ce qu'elle avait vu devait être discuté avec le Roi Regis. Il était en danger, et le monde ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le Roi de la Lumière, surtout pas quand son fils était le Roi Élu, et avait encore besoin d'être guidé.

Elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment quand l'Empire avait annoncé qu'un traité de paix allait être signé avec le Lucis hier. L'Empire voulait la marier à Insomnia. Elle avait été contactée par les hommes du Roi Regis via Hyacinth pour qu'elle puisse quitter Tenebrae et rejoindre Altissia où elle retrouverait Noctis plutôt que l'épouser à Insomnia comme l'avait suggéré Nifflheim. C'était, en soit, une terrible confirmation de sa mauvaise impression sur ce « traité de paix ». Cela voulait dire que le Roi Regis les voulait loin de la Cité Royale.

Pourquoi est-ce que l'Empire voulait ce mariage ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien en retirer ? C'étaient quelques questions parmi toutes celles qu'elle s'était posée jusqu'au sommeil la nuit dernière. Des questions qui avaient été répondues par le cauchemar. Quelque chose de grave allait arriver mais, maudits soient ses rêves prophétiques et aléatoires, presque tous étaient flous, imprécis, coupés de tout contexte, d'enjeux, juste des sensations mises dans son esprit à travers des flashs. Elle devait prévenir le Roi à propos du cauchemar. Elle savait qu'il croirait en ses mots, il serait sûrement capable de faire quelque chose… L'Empire n'était pas digne de confiance. Elle savait seulement que sa vie était en danger, mais elle ne savait pas comment, quand et où, et c'était terriblement rageant.

Cependant, se rendre à Insomnia pourrait compromettre sa mission d'Oracle. Il y a une grande probabilité qu'elle y irait avec la délégation impériale. Quitter Tenebrae était une idée sur laquelle Gentiana, Maria, Hyacinth et elle-même avaient travaillé depuis un certain temps, jusqu'à l'annonce du traité et le message des hommes d'Insomnia à Hyacinth comme quoi elle serait escortée par l'un des leurs pour épouser Noctis à Altissia, lui disant qu'il aurait déjà quitté la capitale quand leur agent arriverait à Tenebrae. Donc. Elle pouvait lui demander de retourner à la Cité Royale et prévenir le Roi pour son rêve à sa place…

Et il y avait tellement de choses qui l'auraient fait rire à cette idée si elle n'était pas en train de courir : quelles étaient les chances que l'agent désobéisse à ses ordres de l'escorter pour revenir à Insomnia et prévenir son roi au sujet d'un rêve prémonitoire ? Quelles étaient seulement les chances qu'il y crut ? C'était ridicule. Si elle voulait être entendue, elle devait s'y rendre elle-même, il n'y avait pas d'autres solution…

Et si… Et si le Roi Regis savait déjà qu'il se passait quelque chose ? Pour quelle autre raison aurait-il envoyé Noctis hors d'Insomnia ? Alors cela voulait dire qu'il y avait une grande chance que s'il entendait parler du rêve, il ne ferait rien pour l'éviter. Parce qu'il savait. Et cela la troubla grandement. Elle ne voulait pas que le Roi Regis meurt. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. _Mais ses rêves ne mentaient jamais_ , dit une petite voix effrayée dans sa tête… Alors que devait-elle faire ?! Devait-elle aller à Altissia ? Ou aller tout de même à Insomnia ? Elle devait revoir le rêve. Elle ne l'avait pas eu pour rien. Il y avait toujours un indice quelque part.

Lentement mais sûrement, elle chuta dans un état de concentration plus profond encore que le premier, elle n'entendait même plus Aurelius l'appeler derrière elle. Le rêve revint à son esprit mais cette fois-ci elle n'était pas endormie, elle avait toute son attention dessus. Et puis, pour la première fois en cinq ans, elle s'arrêta net, tandis que la réalisation la frappa.

L'Anneau. Six tout-puissants, l'Anneau. Il serait laissé là… Cette nouvelle information la laissa sans voix.

 _Calme-toi_ , se commanda-t-elle. _Une chose à la fois._

Maintenant elle devait décider si elle allait à Altissia ou à Insomnia. Elle… Elle devrait probablement faire confiance au Roi, mais le laisser seul dans cette situation était tellement angoissant… Mais non… Il n'était pas seul. Il pouvait le faire. Elle lui faisait confiance, elle avait foi en lui. Il serait capable de se battre.

Très bien, alors. Aujourd'hui, elle partirait pour Altissia. Et en allant là-bas, elle accomplirait son devoir. Et ci-tôt qu'elle conclut cela, elle s'éveilla de sa trance, et remarqua enfin Aurelius à côté d'elle, la regardant avec des yeux inquiets.

« Je déteste quand vous faites ça, lui reprocha-t-il.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire éblouissant.

\- Quand vous courrez en vous moquant de ma pauvre santé, se lamenta-t-il ensuite et elle rit. Je ne suis pas aussi en forme que vous ! Je ne peux pas suivre votre rythme, même avec mes toutes nouvelles baskets… Sarah va être en colère contre moi.

\- Pourquoi votre chère épouse serait-elle en colère ? Je suis juste très rapide ! »

Lunafreya se vantait très rarement, mais elle était fière de ses capacités en course.

« Ça c'est sûr, Votre Altesse, ça c'est sûr. Mais c'est la première fois que je vous vois vous arrêter comme ça. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? Vous vous êtes fait mal ?

\- Non non, rien de tout ça, assura-t-elle en secouant la tête. Je vais très bien, vraiment. Je me suis juste rendue compte que j'ai oublié de faire quelque chose de très important hier. Mais peu importe. Devrions-nous marcher un peu ? Détendons-nous après l'effort.

\- Oh, c'est la meilleure idée que vous ayez eu pour l'instant, Ma Dame.

\- Eh bien, merci ! Je suis contente que vous appréciez ! »

Ils marchèrent lentement tout en s'étirant et parlant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils traversèrent une passerelle puis montèrent sur une des énormes collines flottantes pour voir le lever du soleil. Alors qu'elle regardait l'astre colorant le ciel de ses rayons, elle songea qu'elle devrait commencer à compter le nombre de fois où il se lèverait de nouveau. Son expression sombre ne passa pas inaperçue pour Aurelius. Il lui en demanda la raison et elle lui offrit un sourire triste.

« Le Fléau de l'Étoile, Aurelius. Il continue sa course épouvantable. Je peux peut-être soigner des gens de temps en temps, mais ce n'est pas assez. »

Elle regarda sa main, la serrant puis la desserrant.

« Et je suis frustrée de mon manque de pouvoir… Je suis l'Oracle, impossible de le nier, mais j'ai l'impression d'être indigne de tels dons. Et maintenant que la nuit éternelle approche, je me rends de plus en plus compte de ma faiblesse…

\- La nuit éternelle ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Le temps où le Fléau de l'Étoile sera à son paroxysme. Je prie tous les jours pour qu'Eos n'ait pas à l'affronter. Mais chaque matin est un terrible avertissement qu'elle est proche.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Vous n'avez pas remarqué, Aurelius ? Les jours se raccourcissent alors même que nous sommes toujours au printemps…

\- … C'est vrai… Mais ce n'est pas dû à un changement climatique ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- J'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple. Bien que rien ne soit simple à propos du changement climatique… »

Aurelius se plongea dans le silence pendant un instant. Puis dit :

« Dame Lunafreya, vous ne devriez pas vous mettre sous une telle pression… C'est beaucoup de responsabilité pour un simple être humain… Je veux dire que vous pourriez vivre votre vie, faire ce que vous voulez… Rien ne vous empêche de faire ça ! Et vous allez vous marier avec un Prince en plus ! Et j'ai cru comprendre que vous êtes même amis d'enfance ? Ça pourrait être pire ! »

Elle eut un rire timide et lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant.

« Votre optimisme est un trésor de l'humanité, Aurelius. Il est vrai que le Prince Noctis et moi-même avons été de bons amis, et nous les sommes encore. En effet, rien ne m'empêche de vivre une vie simple, entourée de ceux que j'aime… Cependant, la seule chose qui m'en empêche est moi-même. L'Oracle peut changer, mais le devoir subsiste. Je vis pour servir les dieux et le peuple. J'y ai trouvé ma vocation. Et c'est l'une de mes plus grandes fiertés… »

Elle posa sa main sur son buste.

« Les gens comptent sur moi. Eos compte sur moi. Je ne peux les décevoir, je dois les protéger. C'est ce que je veux faire. Et la seule chose qui m'empêche de le faire est l'Empire.

Alors qu'elle lui offrit un sourire désolé, Aurelius la regarda avec un air attristé.

« Je suis désolé, Dame Lunafreya, mais je ne peux pas…

\- Oh non non non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, cher Aurelius. Je ne vous en voudrais jamais pour faire ce qu'on vous dit de faire. C'est votre travail. Je regrette ces ordres, en revanche. »

Il lui sourit puis dit :

« Vous savez, Votre Altesse, je crois que vous avez trop peu d'estime de vous-même. Dans tout ce que vous venez de me dire il y avait de la force. Rien n'est faible chez vous. Et je pense aussi que vous êtes une sacrée Oracle. »

Elle le regarda puis rit de bonheur, les mots d'Aurelius l'avaient vraiment émue et lui avait remonté le moral.

« Merci, mon ami. J'apprécie vraiment. »

Puis elle frappa dans ses mains.

« Que diriez-vous d'aller savourer un petit-déjeuner bien mérité ? Je suis affamée !

\- Je vous comprends bien là, Votre Altesse.

\- Mais nous allons rentrer au Manoir en courant !

-… Pourquoi ressentez-vous le besoin de me faire ça … ? »

Pourquoi le destin ressentez le besoin de faire ça ? Non, sérieusement…

QU'EST-CE QUE C'ÉTAIT QUE CE BORDEL ?!

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Elle était sur sa moto en chemin pour Tenebrae, enfin passant les frontières après avoir dormi dans un pauvre motel sur le côté de la route pendant cinq heures, et au moment où elle allait partir, elle avait été rattrapée. Par un camion. Du Lucis.

Plein. De ses camarades Kingslaives. Qui ont commencé à lui titrer dessus !

Elle se préparait au départ quand le camion s'approcha de la station d'essence. Elle reconnut Sonitus à la place du conducteur et même si elle trouvait ça bizarre, elle leur fit signe de la main et leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient ici de loin. Et elle vit un scintillement à l'intérieur et tandis qu'elle plissait les yeux, elle se pencha pour prendre son sac. Et entendit le coup de feu, sentant la balle siffler juste au-dessus de son oreille, tranchant une de ses mèches de cheveux.

Complètement désorientée, elle faillit ne pas éviter le deuxième, juste d'un cheveu, roulant derrière sa moto.

« LES GARS ! C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?! QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA VEUT DIRE, MERDE ?! cria-t-elle, paniquant complètement.

Elle entendit les pneus du camion crisser sur l'asphalte et le moteur rugir, se rapprochant chaque seconde. Ils allaient percuter la moto et elle en-dessous.

Elle expira et se leva, tendit sa main et jeta un sort. À cinq mètres d'elle, une sphère de protection apparut juste en-dessous de la roue avant du camion qui venait vers elle à pleine vitesse. Comme si il roulait sur un tremplin, le camion bondit littéralement et vola à sa gauche pendant une bonne seconde avant de s'écraser sur le flanc et glisser direct dans la vitre de la boutique de la station d'essence.

Crowe, respirant bruyamment sous le stress, crispa sa main gantée et cacha des étincelles de foudre dans sa paume, prête à frapper à tout moment. Elle s'approcha lentement du camion lucien renversé et vit enfin les trois traîtres, deux d'entre eux étaient évanouis, du sang coulait de blessures au front. Seul Sonitus était encore conscient, mais sonné par le choc. Quelque chose craqua en elle tandis qu'elle réalisait ce qu'il venait d'essayer de lui faire. Sans concession, Crowe ouvrit sa portière et le tira dehors pour le plaquer contre le camion, mais le mouvement acheva l'homme, et il se retrouva inconscient. Crowe jura. Merde ! Elle voulait lui demander pourquoi ! Pourquoi avait-il fait ça, putain ? Qu'est-ce qu'il leur avait pris !?

Elle relâcha sa prise sur son col et commença à faire les cents pas. Devait-elle attendre qu'il se réveille et l'interroger ? Non. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Gentiana et la Princesse dans trois heures, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre…

Aussi, comment diable avaient-ils trouvé ce chemin ? Elle n'avait même pas pris l'autoroute, elle l'avait évitée exprès ! Pourquoi l'avaient-ils attaquée ? Ils étaient comme une famille, pour l'amour des Six ! Comment avaient-ils pu faire une chose pareille ? Était-ce à cause de sa mission ? À cause d'elle ? Pour qui travaillaient-ils ? Les Niffs ? Très probable. Pour eux-mêmes ? Possible mais elle ne voyait aucun intérêt de se rebeller tout seul… Sauf si il y avait… d'autres traîtres dans leurs rangs… ? Cette pensée lui donna le vertige pendant un instant…

Elle secoua la tête. Pas le temps… Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça maintenant. Agir d'abord, questions ensuite. D'habitude, c'était l'inverse, mais s'il y avait une chose qu'on lui avait enseignée chez les Kingsglaives, c'était de s'adapter rapidement, entre autres choses.

Bon. Ils venaient d'Insomnia. Devait-elle les laisser en vie alors ? Devait-elle les tuer et se débarrasser de ces sales traîtres ? Elle regarda le visage de Sonitus, le silencieux, avec des gestes vifs quand il était alerte, aussi fan de sieste, il pouvait dormir comme un mort n'importe où… Et lui et ses camarades venaient d'essayer de la tuer…

Elle regarda sa main tremblante, puis soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel gris, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. _Ça peut être qu'un cauchemar_ , songea-t-elle avec les yeux fermés. Elle allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre… Mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle jura et vit que c'était véritablement, terriblement réel. Elle avait envie de pleurer…

Elle retourna vers le camion et se pencha au-dessus pour chercher le pistolet qu'ils avaient utilisé contre elle. Quand elle le trouva enfin, elle ouvrit le chargeur et regarda les balles. Balles expansives. Production niff. Elle jura de nouveau, et décida de garder le pistolet avec elle. Elle allait avoir besoin de preuves si elle revenait un jour à Insomnia. Et d'un autre flingue pour son usage personnel.

Elle utilisa celui de la Garde Royale pour tirer dans les pneus du camion et s'assurer qu'ils ne pourraient pas retourner sur la route. Mais elle n'avait pas trouvé la force de tuer des membres de sa famille, mêmes des anciens… Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Une chose dont elle était sûre, c'était qu'elle allait regretter de les laisser vivants. Mais la prochaine fois qu'elle les croisait sur son chemin, elle les achevait. Définitivement… Dieux, pourquoi ?! Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi, putain de merde ?!

« Concentre-toi, Crowe, concentre-toi ! » s'ordonna-t-elle en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Elle ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant. Elle avait toujours une mission à accomplir. De ça, elle en était certaine. Elle devait s'y accrocher pour l'instant. Aller à Tenebrae. Récupérer la Princesse. Protéger la Princess. Aller à Altissia. C'était simple. Elle devait s'accrocher à ça, et ne penser à rien d'autre. Et elle était déjà en retard.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la boutique pour voir si personne n'était blessé par l'impact. Comme personne ne semblait en danger, Crowe mit son casque, ferma sa veste, enfila son sac à dos et enfourcha sa moto. Le moteur rugit et elle quitta l'endroit pour l'autoroute vers la capitale de Tenebrae.

Elle décida de se concentrer totalement sur la tâche en cours. Elle ne pouvait pas être distraite, pas avec la vie de l'Oracle entre ses mains.

Mais elle sentait la confusion subsister dans un coin de son esprit, et elle sentait qu'au moindre dérapement, elle craquerait littéralement.

Putain. Elle était pas assez payée pour ces conneries, songea-t-elle amèrement.


	5. 4 : Évasion

Chapitre 4 : Évasion

"Quelque chose vous tracasse, chère sœur."

Lunafreya voulut rire devant le commentaire de son frère aîné Ravus Nox Fleuret. « Tracasser » n'était pas suffisant pour décrire les soupçons qu'elle avait sur les intentions de l'Empire. Heureusement, elle retint sa réaction avec un sourire amer.

Ils étaient assis autour du petit-déjeuner et d'emploi du temps. Elle avait espéré apprécier une conversation amicale avec Aurelius, mais Ravus essayait toujours de passer au moins un repas avec Lunafreya, même si ils devenaient de plus en plus occupés, et elle se retrouva à manger avec lui ce matin. Luna appréciait l'intention mais ils avaient tendance à être en désaccord sur tellement de sujets que la plupart de leurs échanges n'étaient que des causeries stériles ou encore des disputes froides mais agressives. Donc même si elle était contente d'avoir la présence de son frère à ses côtés, elle avait toujours peur des querelles qui pouvaient naître de la plus simple et occasionnelle des phrases.

Comme les jours où ils s'entendaient bien lui manquaient…

La mort de la Reine Silva, leur mère et l'Oracle précédente de la Maison Nox Fleuret, avait changé beaucoup de chose dans leur relation et sa haine injustifiée envers le Lucis et le Roi Regis, ainsi que son propre devoir d'Oracle, les écartaient de plus en plus l'un de l'autre.

Donc quand il commenta son expression, elle vit arriver la dispute à un kilomètre à la ronde, et elle ne voulait pas l'alimenter. Tout de même… Elle devait savoir ce que Nifflheim avait à l'esprit.

"J'essaie simplement de comprendre ce que l'Empire tirerait franchement de ce mariage," remarqua-t-elle avec nonchalance mais prudemment.

Il était connu à Tenebrae que Lunafreya était une fervente opposante de l'Empire, donc elle pouvait se permettre ce constat audacieux sans que cela ne surprenne ni n'impressionne qui que ce soit.

"Cela ne vous concerne aucunement, dit Ravus brusquement. L'Empire fait ce qui est nécessaire pour nous. Ce mariage apportera la paix dans nos deux nations.

\- Allons bon, Ravus, soupira Luna en posant sa tasse de thé avec agacement. Vous pensez vraiment me faire croire une chose pareille ?

\- Ce que vous pensez et ce je crois n'importent pas, Lunafreya, dit Ravus sévèrement. Pour le bien commun et pour le vôtre, je vous suggère de vous y résigner. »

Lunafreya pinça ses lèvres. Idiot. Idiot de frère, comment pouvait-il sérieusement penser cela ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet, ils se disputaient ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de lui montrer ce qui devait être vu, l'importance de son devoir, la responsabilité de l'Empire dans la mort de leur mère, il se rendait aveugle par la colère, la haine, et la vengeance ?

Elle soupira.

"Je ne me sens pas très bien, déclara-t-elle, sa voix trembla non pas pour cause de faiblesse, mais de colère. Je vais me reposer un peu avant que nous partions.

\- Allez-y dans ce cas. Vous devrez être en forme lorsque nous arriverons à la Citée Royale. Mais sachez que vous serez sous une escorte plus conséquente pour ce voyage, Ravus dit nonchalamment tout en se versant plus de thé dans sa tasse. Nous avons été informés que quelques individus n'étaient pas… enclins à ce mariage. C'est pour votre sécurité."

Elle accusa le coup, et Lunafreya faillit ne pas pouvoir cacher ses poings se serrer. Heureusement, elle avait plus de sang-froid que ça.

"Bien sûr, cher frère. Merci de vous en soucier. Je vais donc prendre congé. Je vous verrai plus tard," répondit-elle avec toute la diplomatie et la froideur qu'elle pouvait rassembler dans son ton.

Elle quitta la table et marcha droit vers la porte avec peut-être un peu trop de colère dans ses pas.

Ci-tôt qu'elle entra dans sa chambre, elle entendit les gardes marcher autour de ses appartements. Bien plus nombreux qu'auparavant. Pryna, sa chère compagne canine bondit sur ses pieds et agita sa queue, trotta vers elle et la suivit sur ses pas, alors que Luna passa devant elle, avec une ptite tape sur la tête. Maria, la plus âgée des servantes du Manoir Fenastala faisait son lit.

« Je crains que nous allons devoir passer au plan B, annonça-t-elle sombrement en posant les papiers du programme du voyage sur son bureau. Mon frère a sans doute découvert que quelqu'un viendrait pour me récupérer, ou que je chercherai à m'échapper, ou même les deux. Dans tous les cas, cela complique beaucoup les choses.

\- Grands dieux, s'inquiéta la vieille dame. Alors nous devons prévenir tout de suite Mademoiselle Hyacinth.

\- Vous avez raison. Gentiana ? Vous êtes là ?

\- L'Oracle m'a convoqué », dit sa voix suave derrière elles.

Tandis que Maria bondit littéralement de frayeur, Lunafreya se retourna simplement vers sa Gardienne et lui offrit un air désolé.

« Il semblerait que nous allons devoir utiliser le passage caché, dit l'esprit.

\- Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sourit Luna.

\- Mais vous risquez de trouver des obstacles sur le chemin, Ma Dame, s'inquiéta Maria. J'ai entendu des gardes parler de daemons vermines sauvages se cachant là-bas…

\- L'oracle n'a point besoin de se préoccuper de telles créatures, assura l'esprit. De petits êtres tels que ceux d'en bas craignent le pouvoir qui habite Dame Lunafreya, car ils peuvent le sentir. Cependant, des daemons plus conséquents peuvent vouloir attaquer. En effet, l'Oracle devra se montrer prudente. Je sais que cela sera difficile pour elle, pourtant elle le doit. »

Les plaisanteries discrètes que la Messagère pouvait parfois prononcer étaient aussi rafraichissantes que surprenantes. Luna et Maria sourirent devant la référence de Gentiana au comportement de a Princesse, car elle pouvait se montrer terriblement téméraire, et plus souvent que non. Cela avait pour habitude de lui attirer des ennuis, avec le regard à la fois incrédule et désapprobateur de son frère, le rire d'Aurelius, et quelques secousses de têtes des exécutifs tenebraeains.

« Je ne vais pas vous décevoir, sourit la Princesse. Gentiana, pourriez-vous aller prévenir notre chère Hyacinth que nous passons au plan B ? Elle doit attendre l'agent lucien et l'emmener à l'entrée Nord. Elle connaît la suite.

\- Comme vous le souhaitez, chère Oracle.

\- Merci. Je vous prie de nous dire si vous remarquez quelque chose d'inhabituel. »

Avec un hochement de tête, et après un clignement d'œil, l'esprit fut parti. Elle se tourna vers Maria avec un sourire soulagé.

« Que serais-je sans elle ? Mais je dois me préparer. Je ne peux tout simplement pas affronter les égouts dans cette robe ! »

La femme transsexuelle Hyacinth Spatta n'aurait jamais cru être une « espionne » pour le compte de Lunafreya Nox Fleuret quand elle postula pour être servante au Manoir Fenestala quatre auparavant. En fait, elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir le poste tout court, si on considérait ses origines floues mais Dame Lunafreya était plus intéressée par sa franchise et ses… capacités divinatoires. La mère d'Hyacinth lui avait appris très tôt à lire les signes autour d'elle, à utiliser de simples cartes de tarots pour voir les autres histoires que leur étoile avait à raconter, à entendre les murmures des esprits. Hyacinth n'était pas une medium aussi bonne que sa mère, mais cela lui permettait tout de même de voir ce que les autres ne pouvaient pas voir. Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle elle était complètement terrifiée lorsque le Chancelier Izunia était dans le coin. Et ce qui lui permettait d'entendre ce que les autres ne pouvaient pas entendre. Telle que la voix de la Messagère Gentiana lorsqu'elle lui parlait par télépathie.

C'était presque le crépuscule et elle attendait l'agent lucien, à l'entrée Ouest dans sa voiture quand elle entendit la voix de Gentiana dans sa tête.

« La servante des esprits doit écouter, dit-elle. La position de l'Oracle a été compromise et elle doit utiliser le passage caché. Vous devez vous préparer au second plan. Attendez ici que le serviteur du Roi de la Lumière vienne et guidez-le vers la porte Nord.

\- Damnation…, jura-t-elle dans sa barbe. Compris. Je vous verrai plus tard, Maîtresse.

Eh bien, ça allait être compliqué. Il semblerait que Ravus avait décidé d'augmenter le nombre de gardes autour de la Princesse. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il était au courant des plans de Son Altesse ? Possible, mais comment ? Seules Gentiana, Maria, et elle-même les connaissaient et elles avaient été plutôt discrètes sur le sujet, il était impossible qu'il l'eut découvert par leur biais ! Elles n'en parlaient jamais ensemble, Gentiana transmettait toujours les informations via télépathie. Donc… Peut-être que c'était du côté des Luciens ? Il y avait alors la possibilité que leur agent soit celui qui était compromis. D'ailleurs il était en retard. Cela faisait quarante-cinq minutes qu'elle attendait à la porte Ouest. Et pas de signe du Lucis pour l'instant. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Hyacinth soupira et descendit de sa voiture. Elle sortit un paquet de cartes de tarot de son sac à main, les mélangea avec dextérité, sans regarder, et commença à les poser sur le capot de la voiture. Elle marmonna quelques paroles obscures, ses yeux vides alors qu'elle tournait et examinait les cartes avec attention. Puis elle sourit, pris son téléphone et composa un numéro.

« Bonjour, est-ce bien le garde Gethro de la porte Nord à l'appareil ? Oui, j'appelais car je devais vous prévenir que je sais que vous trompez votre femme avec votre collègue chaque Mardi. Je me serais fait un plaisir d'en informer votre femme et votre fille mais je n'aurais pas besoin d'en arriver là si vous quittez votre poste pendant une heure dans environ trente minutes. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? … Non ce n'est pas une blague. Et veuillez dire je vous prie à votre collègue Jacob que je suis prête à parler de ses problèmes d'alcools à ses supérieurs s'il ne fait pas de même… Vous vous moquez de savoir comment j'ai eu ce numéro, vous vous préoccupez plutôt du fait que je vais briser votre famille et la carrière militaire de votre collègue –s'il ne le fait pas lui-même- si vous ne quittez pas votre poste pendant une toute petite heure. Et je le saurais si vous ne faites pas ce que je dis. Et si vous essayez simplement de prévenir vos supérieurs… Bien. C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous. Passez une bonne soirée. »

Une fois qu'elle raccrocha, elle rassembla ses cartes et embrassa le haut du tas avec un sourire satisfait. C'était toujours gratifiant de voir que ses capacités pouvaient être utiles. Elle était contente que Lady Lunafreya ne fût pas là pour la voir, elle détestait quand elle utilisait la divination pour faire chanter les gens.

Mais Hyacinth était maintenant une espionne. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'une Oracle ne pouvait pas faire, elle le ferait.

Après le passage de quelques véhicules impériaux, elle vit une femme sur une moto se faire contrôler par les gardes. Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à ses papiers, ils la laissèrent passer, et elle se gara à une place près de la voiture d'Hyacinth. Elle avait des vêtements sombres sauf son débardeur vert sous sa veste en cuir. Elle retira son casque, révélant des cheveux brun gris, une peau pâle, et de farouches yeux bruns. Elle jeta un œil à la voiture à côté d'elle et se pencha au-dessus de sa moto pour mieux voir la femme au volant.

"Salut. Vous seriez pas "Gentiana", par hasard ?"

Hyacinth représentait Gentiana pour rencontrer les Lucisiens. Donc cette fille serait... Elle abaissa la vitre de sa place pour la regarder.

"Vous venez d'Insomnia ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça, ouais.

\- Très bien, alors. Il y a un changement de plan. Suivez-moi, je vous prie."

La pilote l'observa avec un air sceptique, puis soupira.

"Après vous."

Elle remit son casque et alluma le contact de sa moto tandis qu'Hyacinth conduisit sa voiture hors du parking.

C'était la première fois que Crowe se rendait à Tenebrae. Et elle devait admettre que c'était le paysage le plus spectaculaire qu'elle eut jamais vu. Et c'était dire beaucoup, si on considérait que le champ de bataille lui avait montré quantité d'endroits incroyables au Lucis.

Des montagnes volantes couvertes de forêts luxuriantes entouraient la Capitale, avec de superbes ponts gothiques les connectant toutes, la principale partie de la ville encerclées par des arbres beaux et majestueux, cachant presque le ciel du regard des hommes. Jamais elle n'avait vu la nature et la civilisation dans une harmonie aussi parfaite. Elle suivait la voiture à travers une route vallonnée avec ces arbres gigantesques tout le long du chemin de chaque côté. Elle sentait un vent printanier frais sur son corps alors qu'elle conduisait.

Mais dans l'ensemble, il y avait une sorte de paix révoltante, voire même une oisiveté, qu'elle avait remarqué chez les locaux, bien trop similaire à celle des Insomniens. Il y avait la guerre en dehors de ces murs, pour l'amour des Six ! Comment pouvaient-ils vivre de manière aussi insouciante quand tout était en train d'exploser autour d'eux ?

Et c'était sans parler de tous ces vaisseaux de Nifflheim qui volaient dans le coin. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant d'ennemis en un seul endroit sans une escouade complète de Kingsglaives pour les combattre avec elle. C'était troublant, mais elle devait se concentrer. Elle devait rester alerte et se mettre en garde contre n'importe quel type de menaces potentielles.

Mais tout ici était une menace potentielle ! hurla son esprit en elle. Elle était dans un putain de territoire ennemi, personne parmi les Kingsglaives étaient aller aussi loin dans Tenebrae !

Elle poussa un profond soupir, essayant de se calmer. Ça ne servait à rien de bloquer là-dessus. Elle devait d'abord retrouver la Princesse. Elle espérait juste qu'elle soit parvenue à sortir du Manoir en toute sécurité.

Après avoir roulé pendant près d'une heure, elles arrivèrent à la Porte, qui était déserte comparée au point de contrôle Ouest. C'était bizarre. "Gentiana" gara sa voiture près d'une maison abandonnées haute et étroite, avec tous ses volets fermés. Crowe arrêta sa moto et suivit la femme derrière la maison.

"Hyacinth Spatta, se présenta-t-elle en tendant sa main vers elle quand elle arriva. Mon nom de code hors du Manoir est Gentiana. C'était le meilleur moyen de représenter les intérêts de la Princesse. Sa gardienne est plutôt célèbre de ce côté du globe."

Elle put enfin la regarder correctement. Sa silhouette n'était pas très féminine, si on considérait son buste plat ainsi que sa mâchoire et ses épaules carrées. Aussi, sa voix était définitivement masculine, bien qu'elle était très douce et suave. Cependant, les cheveux roux bouclés parfaitement peignés, le maquillage délicat autour de ses yeux verts, le rouge à lèvres impeccable, ses manières gracieuses et déterminées, sa robe droite blanche révélant un peu sa clavicule, et un manteau classe d'un violet profond et bien coupé pour recouvrir le tout, étaient une déclaration claire d'une féminité que Crowe était incapable d'atteindre en trois vies. Donc pour cela, elle méritait son respect, et elle décida qu'elle n'allait pas douter de la fiabilité de quelqu'un sous prétexte que certaines personnes la trouvaient "bizarre". Malgré ça, Crowe ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette dame s'habillait de manière bien plus classe que n'importe quel noble d'Insomnia, bien que son point de vue sur le sujet ne valait pas grand chose, vu qu'elle ne traînait pas avec ce genre de types.

Crowe lui serra la main avec un grand scepticisme toujours présent dans sa tête.

"Où sont les gardes ? demanda-t-elle confuse, tout en regardant le point de contrôle.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je les ai fait chanter.

\- ... Sérieux ?!

\- Tout à fait. Nous sommes tranquilles pour une heure. Si c'est dans les intérêts de ma dame, je suis prête à faire tout ce qui est nécessaire. À propos, les signatures sur les papiers qui vous ont permis d'entrer ? Ce sont celles d'un fonctionnaire de Tenebrae qui est une connaissance. J'ai envoyé les papiers via le canal secret que j'utilise pour parler à vos supérieurs.

\- Wow... C'est... Impressionnant... Euh... D'accord. Ok. Je vais pas vous demander comment vous vous êtes débrouillée pour faire ça. Qui est Gentianana, alors ?

\- Un esprit. La Gardienne de l'Oracle et Messagère des Dieux. Rien que ça. Si vous allez voyager avec ma Dame, vous la rencontrerez bientôt.

\- D'accord. Je suis Crowe Altius, membre des Kingsglaives. Ravie de vous rencontrer, Hyacinth. Des nouvelles de la Princesse ?

\- Sa position a été vaguement compromise, disons. Nous voulions utiliser la porte de derrière habituelle, mais le seigneur Ravus a sans doute vu venir le coup, et a renforcé la garde autour de l'aile Est où vit Dame Lunafreya. Le souci, c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de comment par les sept enfers il a réussi à savoir que nous préparions son évasion, excusez mon blasphème.

\- Eh, je vais pas vous juger pour un petit juron, faites-moi confiance là-dessus, ricana Crowe. Ok, on y réfléchira plus tard. Pour l'instant, où est-ce qu'on récupère Son Altesse ?

\- Si elle a réussi à quitter sa chambre sans problèmes, elle va sortir des égouts par cette maison. C'est une fausse, ou une maison vide pour être plus précise. C'est un conduit d'aération pour le métro. En cas de feu sur les rails, elle est utilisée comme sortie de secours. Un passage secret dans l'aile Est et plus précisément dans la chambre de Dame Lunafreya est connecté au réseau du métro et mène ici. Le problème réside dans le fait que les égouts ne sont pas vraiment sûrs. Ils sont pleins de daemons vermine, et ce n'était pas le chemin le plus sécurisé, bien qu'étant le plus direct.

\- Attendez, depuis quand est-ce que vous préparez l'extraction de la Princesse ?

\- Nous y réfléchissons depuis à peu près deux ans, expliqua Hyacinth tout en la guidant autour de la maison. L'Oracle avait l'intention de quitter sa terre natale pour accomplir son devoir, mais l'Empire bloque le passage et l'a fait pendant douze ans ! Elle ne peut plus se permettre d'attendre que la guerre s'achève. Et maintenant que Nifflheim a décidé de l'offrir en mariage à Lucis, et compte l'organiser à Insomnia, il n'y a plus de temps à perdre, c'est maintenant ou jamais. D'une certaine manière, le Roi Régis a été très inspiré quand il a décidé d'envoyer son fils à Altissia.

\- D'accord, mais l'Oracle est juste une soigneuse, non ? Quel genre de devoir pousse la Princesse de Tenebrae à quitter son propre foyer quand elle peut faire beaucoup ici ?

\- Soigner est important, concéda Hyacinth. Cependant pas autant que la tâche principale de l'Oracle. Mais je n'ai pas autorité pour vous renseigner sur le sujet. Si ma Dame le juge nécessaire, elle vous en parlera elle-même.

\- Ça me convient, fit Crowe en haussant les épaules. Quand doit-elle arriver, au fait ?

\- Elle devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre... Oh la la..."

Crowe vit qu'elle regardait au coin de la maison et l'inquiétude s'afficha sur son visage.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je crains que cette sortie soit aussi compromise."

Crowe se pencha pour regarder ce que Hyacinth voyait. Trois gardes de Nifflheim marchaient vers la porte de devant de la maison.

"Ils font partie de la garde personnelle du Seigneur Ravus. Cela veut dire qu'il ne tardera pas à venir.

\- Merde. Bon, restez ici, je reviens tout de suite."

Crowe saisit son bâton rétractable et le pistolet de Sonitus, et remis son casque. Elle se faufila le long du mur sur le côté jusqu'à ce qu'elle put voir clairement les trois gardes Niffs essayer d'ouvrir la porte. Dés qu'elle entendit la serrure cliquer, elle sortit de sa cachette et activa son arme.

"Eh, ducon !"

Le garde le plus proche se retourna tellement vite qu'il ne vit pas la longue extrémité du bâton en métal qui vola vers son casque si brutalement qu'il fut assommé. Les deux autres avait réussi à ouvrir la porte à cet instant, mais quand ils pivotèrent à leur tour, Crowe les abattit avec le pistolet, une balle chacun. Leur corps tombèrent sans vie sur le sol. Elle en tira une autre pour le type qu'elle avait frappé avec son bâton et leva les yeux.

Derrière la porte, se tenait une jeune femme, frêle et fine, presque maigrichonne, extrêmement pâle, des cheveux blonds, des yeux clairs, habillée avec un pull à capuche blanc et un pantalon de sport, avec des Rangers, pleine de poussière et de boue, elle s'accrochait aux sangles de son sac à dos. Si un mot pouvait la décrire le mieux, ce serait "lumineuse". Même dans l'obscurité d'une entrée souterraine avec ses vêtements sales, sa présence brillait littéralement autour d'elle, il y avait une aura de calme et tranquillité qui aurait pu être communicative si leur situation n'était pas aussi délicate. Aussi, elle était jolie. À côté d'elle grognait un petit chien blanc avec des oreilles pointues.

"Salut, salua Crowe, presque joviale. Ça va ? Rien de cassé ?

\- Non, je vais bien, dit la jeune femme, et Crowe entendit à son accent qu'elle était de la noblesse. Je suis désolée, mais qui êtes-vous ? Où est Hyacinth ?

\- Je suis là, Votre Altesse, dit Hyacinth en s'avançant derrière Crowe. Est-ce que ces brutes vous ont blessés de quelque manière que ce soit ?

\- Non, je doute qu'ils en aient eu le temps", plaisanta-t-elle en regardant Crowe d'un air penaud.

Pour une Princesse, elle prenait plutôt bien le fait qu'il y avait trois cadavres gisant autour d'elle, nota Crowe, impressionnée.

"J'en suis soulagée, soupira Hyacinth. Ma Dame, voici Crowe Altius."

La Kingsglaive retira son casque et offrit son sourire le plus rassurant à la Princesse de Tenebrae.

"C'est la Kingsglaive qui va vous escorter à Altissia. Comme convenu, je l'ai guidé ici, mais je crains que votre cher frère sait pour ce passage.

\- C'est ce qu'on dirait, n'est-ce pas ? soupira-t-elle. Pauvres hommes. Je suis navrée d'en être arrivée là."

Puis se tournant vers Crowe :

"C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Mademoiselle Altius. Je suis Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, et voici mon chien Pryna. Merci de m'avoir sauvée. Je crains devoir me remettre à vos soins pour le moment, ajouta-t-elle en inclinant la tête.

\- Dieux, ne vous inclinez pas pour moi, rit Crowe avec gêne. En fait, c'est moi qui devrait m'incliner. Salut, le chien !! Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Altesse. Désolée que ayez dû voir ça mais il fallait se débarrasser de toute menace. Au fait, "Crowe" suffit. Vous allez vraiment bien ? Parce que Hyacinth m'a dit que ce chemin était plutôt dangereux...

\- Ç'aurait été le cas pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Pryna m'a tout de même protégée, sourit Lunafreya en se tournant vers son chien qui aboya joyeusement tout en agitant sa queue.

\- C'est bon à savoir, je suppose. Bon, d'habitude je suis pas contre l'arrivée d'un nouvel arrivant séduisant, mais je crois que votre frère n'est pas très franchement amical, donc on devrait peut-être s'en aller ?

\- En effet", répondit Lunafreya avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Puis elle se tourna vers Hyacinth :

"Je crains que je vais devoir vous laisser seule maintenant, chère Hyacinth, s'excusa-t-elle en venant vers elle et en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Je vous en prie, ne faites rien d'imprudent et restez saine et sauve. Vous avez déjà tant fait pour moi, je ne veux pas que vous risquiez votre vie plus avant."

Crowe était sidérée par l'aura de noblesse qu'elle pouvait créer même en étant recouverte de saletés et en simple tenue de sport décontractée.

"Pour le futur de ce monde, et en tant que servante des esprits, je n'ai fait que mon devoir, répondit la médium solennellement. J'espère juste que vous resterez sauve sur la route. Et s'il vous plaît, ne tentez rien d'imprudent également, Ma Dame, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. Mademoiselle Altius."

Crowe replia le bâton rétractable à sa ceinture et s'approcha d'Hyacinth. Elle sortit d'une des poches de son manteaux une paire de clés.

"J'ai garé une voiture à quelques kilomètres d'ici sur la route. Vous y trouverez tout ce qui est nécessaire pour escorter la Princesse jusqu'à Altissia.

\- Impressionnant, commenta Crowe. Vous en aviez aussi préparé une pour le premier plan ?

\- En fait, j'en avais préparé quatre.

\- Eh ben merde ! Vous avez vraiment organisé ça depuis un moment, pas vrai ?

\- Tout à fait, se permit de sourire Hyacinth avant de revenir sérieuse de nouveau. Mais mes capacités de préparations ne sont pas la priorité actuelle. Je vous suggère de partir de ce pas.

\- Ouais, opina Crowe. Plus loin on sera, mieux on se portera. Ravie de vous avoir rencontré, Hyacinth. Bonne chance. Vous devriez peut-être quitter la ville tant que vous le pouvez encore.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est ce que je compte faire. Bonne chance à vous aussi."

Avec une dernière révérence pour sa Dame, la servante partit dans sa voiture. Crowe ouvrit le siège de sa moto et en sortit un casque pour Lunafreya, et un autre sac à dos.

"Je sais pas si on peut prendre le chien avec nous, par contre...

\- Oh, pas besoin de ça, Mademoiselle Altius...

\- Crowe suffit.

\- ...Crowe. Pryna est une chienne très spéciale. Elle va nous rattraper. Ne vous inquiétez pas...

\- Quoi, c'est une chienne Oracle ou quelque chose ?"

Lunafreya laissa échapper un petit rire.

"Quelque chose comme ça, oui.

\- Bon... Si vous le dites, alors on devrait sans doute y aller, dit Crowe en lui tendant son casque et en rangea l'autre sac à dos. Grimpez, Votre Altesse. On doit bouger.

\- Tout de suite."

Lunafreya grimpa sur la moto derrière Crowe avec un peu d'hésitation. La Kingsglaive vit son malaise et sourit.

"Première fois en moto ? C'est facile. Vous tenez la poignée de chaque côté de la selle derrière vous pendant qu'on roule, et si vous avez peur ou vous vous sentez fatiguée, vous pouvez mettre vos bras autour de moi. Compris ?

\- Oui, compris, acquiesça Luna en attachant son casque. Et... Crowe... Au vu de la situation, il n'y a plus besoin de formalités, vous pouvez m'appeler Lunafreya, si vous le souhaitez.

\- Oh mince, là, c'est me demander beaucoup..., rit Crowe avec gêne tout en remontant la fermeture éclair de sa veste. Je vais juste vous appeler Princesse, pour l'instant, et je vais voir si j'arrive à aller jusqu'à Lunafreya, ou peut-être même Luna ! C'est encore plus mignon. Personne vous a appelé comme ça avant ?

\- Si, en fait, rit la Princesse avec un sourire attendri. Prince Noctis avait pour habitude de m'appeler ainsi, quand nous étions enfants. Je crains que mon prénom eut été difficile à prononcer pour lui à l'époque.

\- Ah, alors je vais sans doute laisser ce privilège à mon seigneur, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin en allumant le contact de la moto et laissant le moteur rugir. Je voudrais pas outrepasser mes limites...", ajouta-t-elle par-dessus le bruit.

Alors qu'elle remettait son casque, elle arrêta son geste et offrit à la Princesse un sourire ironique :

"Quoique, outrepasser les limites, c'est un peu ma spécialité ! Ok, assez parlé, allons-y. Accrochez-vous, Princesse."

Puis avec un coucou à Pryna qui était assise à côté d'elle :

"Salut, le chien !! On se voit plus tard, je suppose !"

Elles partirent donc à travers la Porte Nord de la Capitale de Tenebrae et vers la forêt. Derrière elle, Crowe sentit Lunafreya se tourner légèrement pour adresser un regard qui s'éternisait sur sa maison avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un dernier virage.

"La voilà ! désigna Lunafreya sur la droite. Derrière ces arbres ! Je crois que c'est la voiture !

\- Je la vois ! Bien joué !" répondit Crowe. Elle tourna la moto et se rangea sur le côté.

Une fois arrêtées, Lunafreya descendit et poussa les buissons pour révéler une toute petite voiture jaune.

"Tenez !" lui lança la Kingsglaive.

La Princesse se retourna juste à temps pour attraper les clés qu'elle lui avait envoyées.

"Belle réception, Princesse ! Voyez si vous pouvez l'ouvrir.

-Tout de suite."

Lunafreya commença à travailler sur la voiture. Pendant ce temps, Crowe enleva ses affaires du coffre de la moto et cacha le véhicule dans les buissons.

"Tu vas me manquer, chérie, soupira-t-elle en tapotant le siège.

Elle mit les clés dans sa poche et s'apprêta à couper une longue branche. Au moment où elle sortit des fourrés, Lunafreya avait déjà mis leurs sacs dans la voiture.

"Bien, vous apprenez vite, la complimenta Crowe. Montez dans la voiture.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire avec cette branche ? demanda la Princesse avec des yeux curieux tout en s'installant à la place du passager.

\- Je vais effacer nos traces. C'est un peu vieux jeu, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.

\- C'est vrai."

Après avoir conduit la voiture sur la route, Crowe descendit et commença à balayer la poussière sur toutes leurs traces avec la branche. Une fois satisfaite du résultat, elle revint et alluma le moteur.

"Donc. Une boîte manuelle, ricana Crowe en observant la poignée. Ça fait un moment que j'ai pas conduit un de ces vieux trucs. J'espère que j'ai pas perdu la main. Princesse, je peux vous demander de me passer mon sac à dos derrière vous ?

\- Bien sûr."

Pendant que Lunafreya cherchait le sac, Crowe les conduisait sur la route qui passait à travers la forêt luxuriante de Tenebrae.

"Ok, maintenant que vous l'avez, je vais avoir besoin que vous soyez mon copilote, lui intima Crowe.

\- D'accord, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?"

L'ardeur que la Princesse montrait à vouloir aider était tellement attendrissante que la Glaive ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

"J'ai besoin que vous attrapiez la carte des routes de Tenebrae, que vous l'ouvriez et que vous me guidiez. J'ai déjà surligné l'itinéraire qu'on devait prendre quand on était supposées partir de la Porte Ouest, là on a juste besoin de trouver un chemin vers la route que j'ai choisie au départ. Des questions ?

\- Oui, je crains que cette carte n'est pas vraiment une que je suis habituée à lire...

\- Une fois que vous connaissez les alentours de la ville, vous n'avez pas de problème pour vous retrouver sur une carte. Commencez avec la Porte Nord."

Après quelques secondes de pliage et de dépliage de la carte, et tenter de trouver la Capitale dessus, Lunafreya dit enfin :

"Je la vois.

\- Bien. Maintenant, trouvez la route sur laquelle nous roulons...

\- Hmmhmm ? confirma-t-elle.

\- Et essayez d'en trouver une qui connecte le chemin qu'on suit et celui que j'ai surligné."

Avec son doigt et une expression très concentrée, elle chercha sur le morceau de papier pendant trente bonnes secondes avant que son visage ne s'éclaire finalement.

"Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, nous devons prendre à gauche au prochain carrefour... Puis on doit... Passer sous le chemin de fer à l'Ouest, je pense que c'est ça... Oui c'est ça... La ligne en pointillé c'est le chemin de fer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouaip. Bien joué pour l'avoir deviné ! Vous allez être cartographe avant la fin du voyage, Princess !" la taquina Crowe.

Elle eut un rire faible. Quelque chose dans son expression reflétait de la tristesse. Crowe ne lui posa pas de question mais elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait en tête.

"Vous êtes triste parce que vous quittez votre patrie ?" demanda-t-elle finalement.

Lunafreya leva la tête pour la regarder. Puis elle sourit :

"Quelque chose dans ces lignes-là... Mais je crains que ce soit un peu plus que mon potentiel mal du pays, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger rire. Si je devais faire la liste de toutes mes inquiétudes maintenant, je n'aurais sans doute pas fini au moment de notre arrivée à Altissia."

Crowe ricana. Puis elle perdit lentement son sourire. Elle était toujours troublée par les traîtres chez les Kingsglaives. Elle débattait encore sur le fait d'en parler ou non à la Princesse. Elle craignait que cela ne fasse qu'ajouter un problème en plus à son esprit déjà très occupé. Mais au prochain arrêt en chemin, dés qu'elle serait sûre d'être en sécurité, elle allait devoir appeler Drautos. Cependant, lui parler des traîtres au téléphone n'était pas vraiment idéal. Elle préférait attendre d'avoir atteint une petite ville qui n'avait pas été détruite par la guerre ou un motel avant de faire l'appel. Elle espérait juste y arriver avant la cérémonie du Traité, pour qu'ils puissent les arrêter et se préparer à tout type d'éventualité pendant qu'elle était absente.

"Et vous, Crowe ? demanda Lunafreya avec un sourire poli. Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

\- Un peu, concéda-t-elle. Mais pas de quoi vous en inquiéter. Pas pour l'instant, du moins.

\- Si vous le dites. Je vais attendre que vous jugiez bon de m'en parler.

\- Merci, Votre Altesse. C'est réciproque.

\- Alors merci à vous aussi."

Il y eut un silence et lentement, la forêt commença à se dissiper pour laisser les plaines s'étendre à l'horizon. À l'Ouest, le soleil se couchait.

"C'est le carrefour, annonça Lunafreya avant de vérifier de nouveau et de confirmer avec un hochement de tête.

\- Ça marche ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a après le chemin de fer ?

\- La route se divise en une branche et nous devrons prendre encore à droite. Et nous auront atteint la route que vous aviez choisi.

\- Parfait. Je crois qu'il va falloir rouler toute la nuit si on veut couvrir un peu de distance. Quand ils auront découvert qu'on s'est tirées, ils chercheront dans les villes le plus proches aux alentours.

\- Oui.

\- Oh mince, j'ai failli oublier. J'ai quelque chose pour vous dans mon sac, en fait. C'est une petite boîte, dans la poche de devant, vous pouvez la prendre ?

\- Je l'ai. C'est... C'est pour moi ?"

Crowe vit qu'elle ouvrit la boîte pour trouver l'épingle à l'intérieur.

"Vous aimez ? sourit Crowe.

\- C'est très joli, admit Lunafreya en prenant l'objet délicatement entre ses doigts. Très bien réalisé également. Je l'aime beaucoup. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas un simple bijou, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous supposez bien, Votre Altesse. C'est une balise qui m'a été remise par mes supérieurs. La montre sur mon poignet me dit la position exacte de la personne qui la porte, c'est-à-dire vous. Pareil pour Insomnia, ils gardent un œil sur nous. Si quelque chose devait vous arriver, je saurait où vous trouver. Et je vous rejoindrai sur le champ.

\- D'accord. Merci, Crowe.

\- Mais je vous en prie. Maintenant mettez-là avant qu'on l'oublie."

Lunafreya glissa l'épingle dans sa queue de cheval. À présent, le bijou brillait discrètement sur le côté de sa tête, et Crowe remarqua les tresses qui encerclait le dessus de sa coiffure, derrière les mèches blondes et désordonnées qui tombaient sur son front. Même avec son habit maintenant sale, l'épingle apportait un peu plus de lumière autour d'elle, bien que ce fut plutôt discret.

"Ça vous va bien, dit Crowe avec un sourire. Et bien je suis contente qu'on ait au moins ça de fait. Espérons qu'on ait jamais à s'en servir d'une autre manière qu'une épingle à cheveux."

Lunafreya acquiesça, puis tourna son visage vers le soleil couchant.

Elle allait faire en sorte qu'il y ait un lendemain. Elle allait faire en sorte qu'Eos voit toujours la lumière. Sa vocation commençait enfin.


	6. 5 : Le Serpent sous le Château

Chapitre 5 : Le Serpent sous le Château

Hyacinth retournait ses cartes de tarot l'une après l'autre tandis qu'elle finissait d'envoyer le message aux chefs de la Garde Royale et des Kingsglaive. Sa planque était située dans la ceinture extérieure de la capitale, un endroit que même les soldats de Nifflheim avait tendance à éviter. Les gens du coin ne les aimaient pas beaucoup.

Elle avait essayé de déterminer d'où le traître viendrait. Les dernières trente minutes lui avaient permis de confirmer avec son tas de cartes qu'il y en avait en effet un. Au moins les esprits avaient confirmé qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Mademoiselle Altius, mais ça elle l'avait deviné : la jeune femme n'avait pas l'air de se soucier des formalités et de faire ami-ami, mais plus de l'efficacité. Le comportement d'un manipulateur et d'un traître était d'habitude bien plus affable que ça. Elle prenait le Chancelier de Nifflheim comme référence sur cet aspect.

Les cartes lui avaient parlé d'un Serpent qui était profondément ancré dans le Château. Cela voulait dire qu'il y avait trahison de manière bien plus superposée. Et probablement de manière inévitable. Hyacinth, Maria, Gentiana et Luna faisaient toujours en sorte d'êtres les seules impliquées dans les affaires de la Princesse. Donc ce Serpent ne pouvait être trouvé que dans le Lucis. Mais elle ignorait pourquoi les esprits insistaient sur le sujet... Sa Dame allait s'éloigner de la Cité Royale... Les problèmes d'un traître à Insomnia peuvent faire peu de choses de loin... Quand même, elle garda cette information à l'esprit.

Dés qu'elle eut la notification, elle rassembla ses cartes et en piocha une autre.

La Lune. À l'envers. D'habitude, elle utilisait la Lune comme représentation de Dame Lunafreya. À l'envers voudrait dire qu'elle était perturbée, agitée, troublée, et comme toujours, commencerait à se comporter de manière impulsive. On lui montrait habituellement cette carte pour annoncer un grand changement d'avis.

Elle soupira et remis la carte dans le tas. Elle entendit le bruit des voitures et des vaisseaux éclaireurs aériens de Nifflheim atterrir autour de la maison.

Il était trop tard pour elle, donc, soupira-t-elle.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit le Seigneur Ravus sortir du vaisseau avec sa garde privée.

Elle fit les derniers préparatifs, enfila son manteau, un chapeau et des lunettes de soleil bien que le soleil se couchait déjà, sortit son miroir de poche et se mit un peu plus de rouge à lèvres. Aussi gracieuse que si elle se rendait à la plus chic des soirées, Hyacinth Spatta, la maître-espionne de l'Oracle descendit les escaliers de sa cachette et à peine l'avaient-ils appelée qu'elle ouvrait la porte de la petite maison.

"Oui, oui, je me rend. Maintenant, si ces messieurs veulent encore avoir une tête à raser demain matin, je suggère qu'ils reculent de quelques pas."

Elle passa devant les gardes qui pointaient leurs mitraillettes vers sa tête avec les mains en l'air. Elle rejoignit Ravus qui avait son habituel air sévère sur le visage. De nombreuses années à faire un tel froncement avait fini par marquer ses traits acérés d'une ligne entre les sourcils.

Pendant les quatre ans de service d'Hyacinth au Manoir Fenestala, les relations entre le Prince Ravus et elle-même avaient été plutôt sèches. Cependant, avec le temps, Hyacinth avait réalisé qu'il y avait chez lui bien plus que sa brusquerie et sa froideur envers sa sœur. Il était toujours plus prudent avec elle, plus guindé, plus soucieux, à sa manière, dure et silencieuse. Mais cela était aussi caché sous une couche conséquente d'ambition. L'homme était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour atteindre son but. Elle devait encore déterminer ce que c'était exactement.

Elle avait toujours était capable de bien juger les gens. Mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait été capable de deviner sur lui. Voilà pourquoi elle essayait de le provoquer pour qu'il se révèle à elle dans une explosion de colère.

"Votre Altesse," le salua-t-elle avec son sourire le plus charmant. "Quelle surprise de vous voir ici !

\- En effet, dit Ravus entre ses dents en se tournant vers elle. Je suppose que vous ne savez pas où est Dame Lunafreya, vu que nous étions censés partir pour Insomnia il y a trois heures."

Elle leva un doigt en l'air, l'interrompant, tout en regardant sa montre.

"Attendez un instant."

Et à peine avait-elle dit ces mots, que la trotteuse de sa montre atteignit le douze... Et la petite maison explosa.

La déflagration envoya voler les gardes quelques mètres plus loin, retournant la voiture la plus proche sur son toit. Hyacinth avait tenu son chapeau en place tandis qu'elle regardait la maison brûler et s'écrouler avec un sourire satisfait et des yeux pétillant derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Ravus avait l'air complètement sidéré et contrarié.

"Navrée pour cette interruption, dit Hyacinth avec nonchalance. Où en étions-nous...? Ah oui. Je crains que tous les indices que vous auriez pu trouver sur la situation de Ma Dame se trouvaient toooouuus dans cette maison."

Elle pointa du doigt le bâtiment en feu. Ravus eut l'air de regarder la maison pendant un instant puis reprit son sang-froid. Un peu trop rapidement au goût d'Hyacinth.

"Hyacinth Spatta, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour haute trahison envers l'Empire et la Province de Tenebrae."

Elle soupira dramatiquement puis tendit ses poignets devant elle.

"Très bien. Je me rends à la loi. Mais laissez-moi dire quelque chose..."

Pendant qu'un garde lui passait les menottes, elle se pencha vers Ravus.

"Peut-on vraiment parler de trahison quand on ne se considère pas faisant partie de l'Empire en premier lieu ?"

Ravus eut un rire moqueur avant de se pencher également.

"La sémantique ne vous sera d'aucune aide ici, Mademoiselle Spatta. Cependant, il est étrange qu'une femme aussi intelligente que vous pense qu'attraper ma capricieuse sœur dépend entièrement de vos seules connaissances. Je vous ferait savoir que vous étiez juste ma première option. J'ai un autre atout dans ma manche. Emmenez-la immédiatement."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Les gardes impériaux l'embarquèrent dans le vaisseau pendant qu'elle l'entendait aboyer des ordres à ses hommes.

Un autre atout dans sa manche, avait-il dit.

Dés qu'elle fut assise, elle atteignit sa poche et tira une carte au hasard dans son tas. Puis la regarda.

Le Serpent.

Elle jura dans sa barbe. Puis appela Gentiana, envoyant ses pensées au loin.

"Maîtresse, annonça-t-elle sombrement quand elle sentit la présence de l'esprit à ses côtés. Je crains que nous ayons un problème."

Crowe observait Pryna, un peu sceptique. La chienne la regardait avec un visage de pure innocence, s'asseyant et agitant sa queue en tire-bouchon, puis lui donna un aboiement joyeux. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et pencha sa tête sur le côté.

"D'accord... Donc, chien magique, c'est ça ? C'est cool, je suppose. Mais..."

Elle s'accroupit pour lui faire face.

"... Merde, comment t'as fait ça ?!"

Derrière elle, elle entendit le rire gracieux de Lunafreya.

La Princesse regardait la carte des routes de Tenebrae et déterminait leur prochain chemin. Elle s'étaient arrêtées à un petit village abandonné pas très loin de la frontière lucisienne, mais la route qu'elles voulaient prendre était détruite et impraticable. Donc pendant que Lunafreya était en train de chercher un nouvel itinéraire, Crowe avait fait un feu et nettoyé l'endroit des daemons qui traînaient dans le coin. Quand elle était revenue, Pryna était assise à côté de sa maîtresse, accueillant le retour de Crowe avec un aboiement guilleret.

Elle se tourna vers elle et lui sourit :

"Je veux dire, si on pouvait voyager comme elle, on aurait même pas besoin de voiture !

\- Ce serait bien, en effet. Je suppose qu'elle peut faire cette prouesse du fait qu'elle soit si petite," suggéra Lunafreya en faisant un signe de la main à Pryna.

La chienne trottina vers elle et elle caressa sa tête tendrement. Crowe s'assit à côté de la Princesse et regarda dans son sac.

"Bon, Princesse, qu'est-ce que vous voulez pour dîner ? On a des nouilles instantanées au poulet, des nouilles instantanées au bœuf et enfin... Des nouilles instantanées au poivron ! Les possibilités sont infinies", ajouta-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Lunafreya rit de nouveau.

"Eh bien... Je crois que je vais prendre les nouilles instantanées au poulet.

\- Excellent choix ! Ce sera donc poulet. Je vais prendre celles au poivron.

\- Comment est-ce que c'est préparé, exactement ?

\- Trèèès facilement. Vous faites bouillir de l'eau, vous la mettez dans le gobelet, vous attendez deux minutes et tadaaaa ! Vos nouilles sont prêtes. C'est la raison secrète pour laquelle les gens paresseux ont réussi à survivre sans cuisiner quoi que ce soit !

\- En effet, ça a l'air très pratique", admit Lunafreya avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

Pendant qu'elles attendaient que l'eau boue, Crowe étala leurs sacs de couchage sur des matelas fins. Elle avait trouvé tout ce dont elles avaient besoin dans la voiture.

"On est encore trop proches de la Capitale à mon goût, expliqua-t-elle. Donc on ne va pas installer la tente. On va dormir dans la maison et on n'y restera que six heures max. Puisque je vais conduire, je vais vous demander de prendre la garde la plus longue pour que je puisse dormir et nous emmener sur la route en sécurité. Et vous pourrez dormir quand nous serons en chemin. Vous pensez pouvoir faire ça ?

\- Bien sûr. Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Crowe.

\- Super. Dés qu'on a fini de dîner, je prend le premier tour de garde et vous allez dormir. Je vous réveillerais quand je serai trop fatiguée. Oh regardez, l'eau est prête."

Elles mangèrent en discutant et Crowe commença à mieux connaître la Princesse.

"C'est la première fois que je fais quelque chose comme ça...", confia Lunafreya tout en mélangeant ses nouilles avec ses baguettes comme si elle remuait une petite cuillère dans une tasse de thé.

Même avec un repas aussi pathétique que des nouilles instantanées, elle parvenait à les manger aussi gracieusement que si elle savourait la chose la plus raffinée possible.

"Comme quoi ? Vous voulez dire du camping ? Un Road trip ?

\- Tout ça, en fait. Sortir du Manoir pour autre chose que mon devoir d'Oracle est extrêmement rare pour moi. Et aussi incroyablement rafraîchissant... Et puis je n'ai jamais vu cette partie du monde. La partie où il ne reste plus que la coquille de ce qui fut autrefois. J'ai tenté à de nombreuses reprises de voir les ravages de la guerre par moi-même, mais cela m'était interdit. Je voulais voir les daemons, les gens combattant vainement...

\- Vainement ?"

Crowe parla sèchement.

"Pardon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a exactement de vain dans le fait de combattre les gens qui essaient de vous envahir ?

\- Mais tant de vies ont été perdues ! insista Lunafreya.

\- Ouais, ben c'est ça la guerre. Au moins ils essaient d'y faire quelque chose. Ou... Essayaient...," grommela-t-elle enfin, mélangeant rageusement ses nouilles avec ses baguettes.

Lunafreya soupira, puis leva les yeux vers la fenêtre brisée.

"Je sais. L'Empire a tout commencé. Je ne blâme pas le Lucis pour avoir répliqué. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais que ce n'était pas facile. Je... sais comment c'est. J'en ai vu quelques bribes, certains diront que c'est suffisant... Après tout, je peux encore me souvenir du temps où Tenebrae était une nation paisible...On pourrait dire qu'elle n'a jamais été vraiment libre. L'Empire nous a envahi il y a des années... Même si j'ai perdu ma mère le jour où ils sont revenus...

\- Oh... Ben... Euh... Je suis... Toutes mes condoléances...

\- Merci mais je vais bien. C'était il y a si longtemps. Cela ne fait plus aussi mal qu'avant. Mon frère en revanche ressent toujours de la douleur, même après toutes ces années."

Elle secoua la tête avec dépit. Puis leva ses yeux violets vers ceux de Crowe.

"Dites-moi, Crowe, qu'avez-vous pensé de Tenebrae ? Quelle en a été votre première impression ?"

Ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir, elle haussa simplement les épaules.

"C'était... Joli, je suppose... En fait, je crois pas avoir vu d'endroit plus beau.

\- Je vois... C'est joli, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, en tant que vétéran de cette guerre, que pensez-vous des armées de Tenebrae ? Les avez-vous déjà combattues ?"

Crowe fronça les sourcils, se rappelant les champs de batailles où elle s'était battue.

"Elles n'étaient pas nombreuses. Elles se battaient durement mais ils leur... manquaient quelque chose, disons. Autant dans le combat que dans les déplacements tactiques...

\- D'accord. L'Empire a une armée de robot Magiteks trés dispensables. Ils ont de la puissance militaire. Croyez-vous qu'ils nous ont envahis pour bénéficier de notre armée ? Alors qu'ils ont toute cette technologie à leur disposition ?"

Lunafreya secoua la tête puis eut un sourire amer :

"Tenebrae en revanche, possède quelque chose que l'Empire n'aura jamais, en tant que nation conquérante..."

Elle se pencha plus près de Crowe pour être certaine de bien l'observer. À cet instant, la Kingsglaive réalisa à quel point cette petite dame était perspicace. La pure détermination dans ses yeux était inébranlable.

"Tenebrae a des liens profonds avec le Lucis. Et surtout, Tenebrae a du prestige."

Elle se redressa d'une manière quelque peu sarcastique tandis qu'elle énumérait ses arguments avec sa voix douce mais déterminée :

"Nous sommes une lignée royale datant de la dissolution de l'ancien Empire de Solheim, des milliers d'années auparavant. Cette lignée est célèbre pour leurs Oracles qui combattent le Fléau des Étoiles lui-même. Notre histoire est vieille de légendes parlant des débuts de l'Eos moderne. Nous sommes les tout derniers leaders à honorer les dieux comme il se doit. Et notre pays de montagnes flottantes, de forêts luxuriantes, de cascades et de lacs est considéré comme le plus beau sur Eos. Nous sommes aimés du peuple car les Oracles sont connus pour leur aide et leur compassion. Tout cela manque à l'Empire. Et c'est ce qu'il veut."

Elle soupira et prit quelques nouilles entre ses baguettes avant de les remettre et de se retourner vers Crowe.

"L'Empire détruit les endroits qu'il envahit de deux façons. La dure et l'insidieuse. Le Lucis est malheureusement victime de la première. Nous sommes victimes de la dernière. Bien sûr nous avons été envahis par la force. Mais la famille royale et l'Oracle subsistent. Ils ont besoin de notre image, de montrer que la belle, intemporelle et raffinée Tenebrae est de leur côté, que l'Oracle est leur propriété, que la lignée des Nox Fleuret est maintenant à eux. Et nous ne sommes pas autorisés à être plus que ça. Ce n'est qu'une cage dorée, autant de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur. Et inutile de dire que les armées de Tenebrae se retournant contre notre plus ancien et plus cher allié à été un coup terrible porté au Lucis."

Elle tint son gobelet avec ses mains fines, tentant apparemment de ne pas l'écraser avec sa frustration :

"Nous sommes un outil utilisé contre notre propre volonté, contre la volonté du peuple. J'ai peur pour mon peuple. Mais parfois... Les Six me pardonnent, parfois, je souhaite que nous étions juste une autre province détruite, afin que notre héritage ne soit pas utilisé contre nos alliés les plus chers, contre nos amis. Au moins nous aurions pu nous battre franchement comme vous. Mais je suis tellement impuissante contre cela ! Je fais tout ce que je peux, tout ce à quoi je peux penser, et ça ne paraît jamais assez..."

Pendant un long silence, Crowe fixa la Princesse pendant qu'elle tenait son pot de nouille sans en manger.

"Je suis désolée, soupira Lunafreya avec l'ombre d'un sourire. C'était inapproprié de ma part d'avoir un tel accès de colère..."

Crowe leva la main et secoua la tête.

"Pas de problème. Je pense que vous avez soulevé un bon argument, de toute façon. Et vous aviez besoin de vous défouler, on dirait... Vous savez, vous êtes plus perspicace que ce que les gens pensent, si vous me demandez mon avis...

\- Vous trouvez ?"

Crowe opina. Puis elle réfléchit quelques secondes. Et demanda :

"Vous pouvez me passer la carte, je vous prie ?

\- Bien sûr. Tenez.

\- Merci. Mangez pendant que je regarde vos itinéraires... Ok, vous voyez cette branche-là ? À la base je voulais passer par là. À côté, il y a un ancien champ de bataille sur lequel j'ai combattu. La bataille de Presia. C'est le nom d'un tout petit village à proximité. C'était l'une des batailles les plus intenses auxquelles j'ai assisté. C'était... Il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Notre toute dernière victoire contre l'Empire. Ils n'ont toujours rien reconstruit après le conflit. Tout a été laissé tel quel après notre départ vers Insomnia. Si on arrive à atteindre cet endroit avant qu'ils ne nous rattrapent... Je peux vous y emmener, si vous voulez. Et je vous dirai tout. Mais je n'irai pas de main morte. Vous allez devoir vous y préparer."

Lunafreya avisa l'endroit que Crowe désignait sur la carte pendant un instant.

"Nous aurons très peu de temps mais..., dit-elle, je pense que j'aimerais ça."

Crowe sourit. Puis elle vérifia la route que Lunafreya avait tracé et plia la carte.

"Ça m'a l'air bon. J'espère qu'on ne va pas avoir de problème sur le chemin. Mais franchement la Garde Royale devrait mettre à jour ces cartes. Les dégâts sur notre première route date de plusieurs mois au moins ! Vous avez fini de manger, Princesse ?

\- Presque.

\- Bien. Dés que vous aurez fini, au dodo. Je veux que vous soyez fraîche et dispose pour ce soir.

\- Oui, chef !"

Crowe pouffa à ces mots. Puis regarda la lune à travers la fenêtre brisée.

"Je crois que je vous ai trouvé un surnom. Je ne vais pas vous appeler Luna. Je me sentirais mal de prendre le surnom que le Prince vous donne.

\- Ce n'est pas _son_ surnom, rit Lunafreya. Vous pouvez m'appeler Luna, si vous voulez. Même le Roi Regis m'appelait ainsi, quand j'étais enfant, se rememora-t-elle avec tendresse.

\- Ah bon ?... Oui bien, mais c'est exactement ce que je veux dire. Donc... Pourquoi pas "Freya" à la place ?

\- Freya ?"

Elle y réfléchir un instant puis sourit.

"J'aime bien. Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un m'ait déjà appelé comme ça.

\- J'aime bien aussi. C'est court mais quand même royal !"

Crowe claqua ses mains.

"Donc c'est décidé. Vous pouvez m'appeler Crowe. Et je vous appelle Freya. Maintenant allez dormir. Je veille sur vous.

\- Merci. Bonne nuit, Crowe.

\- Ouais. Dormez bien, Freya."

 _"LES GARS !! C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!! QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA VEUT DIRE MERDE ?!" entendit-elle Crowe crier._

 _Les sons de coups de feu. Le son d'un camion s'écrasant dans le verre. Alors que les morceaux tombaient sur le sol, ils résonnaient dans son esprit des milliers et des milliers de fois, ils rebondissaient sur l'asphalte et se rassemblèrent, se blottirent les uns aux autres, comme si ils étaient vivants, formant une espèce de barrière de verre bien trop familière. Formant un mur qui la séparait d'une autre âme._

 _"Jamais plus des portes closes ne devront entraver votre destinée."_

 _Une large main gauche se posa sur la surface du verre. Elle essaya de l'atteindre. Elle pouvait deviner la présence d'un cercle noir vibrant à son annulaire. Le son de sa voix, douloureuse mais déterminée lui brisait le cœur et elle sentait qu'elle était au bord des larmes._

 _Puis une autre voix résonna, profonde mais douce et suave, des yeux verts avec des sourcils roux dans une silhouette carrée fixant les ténèbres à ses côtés, mais ne s'adressant pas à elle :_

 _"Vous devez l'avertir : il y a un Serpent sous le Château. L'Empire et son frère vont la trouver bientôt, elle doit partir tout de suite. Et aller bien, bien plus loin."_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et presque tout le contenu de son rêve quitta sa tête, et elle était allongée là, frustrée d'avoir tout perdu de nouveau. Sauf la dernière phrase.

"Dame Lunafreya, résonna la voix de Gentiana dans l'obscurité.

\- PUTAIN DE MERDE, entendit-elle Crowe jurer et elle se retourna pour la voir sortir son pistolet et viser Gentiana.

\- Non, ne tirez pas !!! s'écria Lunafreya. C'est une amie !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Son nom est Gentiana, Messagère des Dieux, elle est avec ma famille depuis longtemps ! S'il vous plaît, rangez votre arme."

Crowe lui jeta un œil puis rengaina son pistolet.

"Ok, madame, dit-elle avec un air pince-sans-rire. La prochaine fois, ce serait bien de vous annoncer avant de vous pointer comme ça ? Ce serait dommage de vous tirer dans la tête juste parce que vous vouliez dire bonne nuit.

\- Mes plus profondes excuses, ô Glaive, dit l'esprit en se tournant vers elle et inclinant sa tête légèrement. Je devais parler d'un problème de la plus haute importance à l'Oracle. La bienséance n'était ma priorité à ce moment. La Servante des Esprits à été compromise. Votre frère la détient dans la prison du Royaume des Ténèbres."

Le "Royaume des Ténèbres" était le nom que Gentiana avait tendance à donner à Tenebrae, en opposé avec le "Royaume de la Lumière", qui définissait le Lucis.

"Oh non.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Hyacinth a été capturée par mon frère, elle est en prison...

\- Quoi ?! Mais... Elle avait l'air assez prudente ! Comment ont-ils pu la capturer vu comment elle a géré votre extraction ?

\- Peut-être qu'elle... voulait être utilisée comme appât... Nous faire gagner du temps..., suggéra Lunafreya avec un soupir. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

\- Pour l'instant, chère Oracle. Je peux encore entrer en contact avec elle. Mais plus elle y restera, plus dur ce sera. Cependant, je ne crains pas pour elle. Les esprits aime l'intelligence de leur servante. Ils veilleront sur elle. Et son mental est fort. Elle m'a dit en revanche quelque chose que vous devez savoir. Votre frère est convaincu qu'il finira par vous trouver et cela l'inquiète terriblement. Les esprits lui ont parlé d'une grande trahison au sein du Lucis. Il est fort possible qu'il vous trouve grâce à cela.

\- Une trahison ? Alors c'était ça que voulait me dire mon rêve... Mais cela signifie que...

\- Le Roi de la Lumière est également en grand danger.

\- Et Noctis aussi si je le rejoint à Altisssia. Si l'Empire peut me suivre même avec Crowe...

\- Ok, on ralentit la cadence deux secondes, les interpella Crowe en levant une main et en se pinçant l'arête du nez avec l'autre. C'est quoi ce truc avec les rêves ? Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par "le Roi de la Lumière est en danger" ?

\- Je vais expliquer", dit Lynafreya en se levant à son tour.

Puis elle s'arrêta : une image de son rêve lui revint.

"Crowe, avez-vous été attaquée par vos semblables sur la route d'vers Tenebrae ?"

Crowe sursauta et la fixa avec un air sidéré. Elle ne se souciait même plus du fait que Gentiana était littéralement partie en un clin d'œil.

"Co... Comment vous savez ça ?

\- Alors c'est vrai, confirma-t-elle sombrement. J'en suis désolée mais j'ai besoin que vous répondiez à une question : pensez-vous que les gens qui vous ont attaqué dans ce camion l'ont fait seuls ?"

Crowe la considéra gravement. Puis elle sortit un autre pistolet que le sien, plus long et plus stylisé.

"C'est l'arme qu'ils ont utilisé pour moi. Elle fonctionne avec des balles expansives. Made in Nifflheim. Ils n'auraient pas pu trouver ça seuls."

Elle ouvrit le chargeur et montra une balle à Lunafreya. Il y avait le symbole de l'Empire gravé dans son dos.

"Vous voyez ?"

Elle opina. Crowe demanda pendant qu'elle le rangea :

"Comment ça marche ? Vos trucs de rêves...

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de l'expliquer en entier pour l'instant, mais en gros, ce que Hyacinth peut faire avec des cartes de tarot, je le faits en rêve : les esprits me parlent à travers eux. Et ils m'ont montré le moment où vous avez été attaquée... Entre autres choses... En tout cas, celles dont je peux me rappeler."

Elle leva les yeux vers elle :

"Et le Roi est en danger. S'il y a trahison au Lucis, cela veut dire qu'il n'est pas en sécurité... mais...

\- J'en sais rien... Je veux dire, le Roi était plutôt convaincu qu'il n'y aurait pas de risques, il a envoyé la Garde Royale hors d'Imsomnia et il y aura juste... Les Kingsglaives... Qui restent... Pour le protéger..."

Crowe commença lentement à réaliser.

"Si il y a des traîtres parmi eux, énonça Lunafreya ce que Crowe ne pouvait dire. Cela veut dire que le Roi Regis est complètement seul.

-... Merde..."

Crowe sortit son portable puis laissa tomber son bras et se prit la tête dans ses mains tout en jurant continuellement, de plus en plus fort.

"Je peux même pas les contacter par téléphone pour ça, d'autres pourraient écouter...!

\- Crowe... Je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions..."

Crowe fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Puis elle vit Lunafreya qui pliait déjà son sac de couchage.

"Freya...

\- Crowe, si le Roi est vraiment seul... Alors je dois le rejoindre.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?"

Crowe s'approcha et verrouilla son regard avec le sien.

"Vous avez perdu la tête ? Ce n'est. Pas. Sûr !! Quelque chose va se passer à Insomnia ! Ça va être moche, il y aura sûrement des morts et on n'est même pas certaines que tous les Kingsglaives ne sont pas pourris jusqu'à la PUTAIN de moelle, on ne peut faire confiance à personne dans la Cité Royale, je ne suis même pas sûre de revoir mes amis un jour mais..."

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tenta de retrouver son sang froid. Elle n'était pas sensée. Elle commençait à craquer, la trahison de Sonitus et de ses partenaires faisant toujours mal et la perturbant. Elle se prit la tête dans ses mains et commença à faire les cents pas devant le feu mourant.

"Crowe."

Lunafreya s'était approchée et elle prit lentement ses mains entre les siennes.

"Je sais que c'est dangereux. Mais je dois aller là-bas. Je dois aider le Roi, et je dois être certaine des intentions de l'Empire avant de me rendre à Altissia ou où que ce soit près du Prince Noctis... Et il y a autre chose, d'extrêmement important, mais je n'ai pas le temps de l'expliquer... S'il vous plaît... Aidez-moi."

Crowe la regarda, en pleine détresse. Comment pouvait-elle vouloir aller à Insomnia après avoir elle-même confirmée qu'il y avait des traîtres là-bas ? C'était bien trop risqué !!!

"Mais, dit-elle. Les chances qu'il y a que vous mourriez... J'ai des ordres, Freya. Je ne vais pas pouvoir vous protéger comme convenu... Je ne sais même pas combien d'entre eux nous ont tournés le dos...

\- Connaissez-vous des gens qui auraient pu ne pas l'avoir fait ?"

Crowe fronça les sourcils puis soupira.

"Oui. Oui, j'en connais.

\- Peut-être peuvent-ils nous aider alors ?"

Elle baissa la tête, mit ses mains sur ses hanches et reprit ses cents pas. Puis elle s'arrêta, leva brusquement sa tête et regarda hors de la maison.

"Chut. Vous entendez ça ?"

Lunafreya fronça les sourcils et écouta. Il y avait une sorte de...

"... Bourdonnement... Un vaisseau...

\- Merde. Ils nous ont trouvé. Je sais pas ce qu'ils ont foutu mais ils nous ont quand même trouvé."

Crowe se dépêcha vers son sac et commença à plier bagage.

"Crowe, dit Lunafreya en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle. Vous devez fuir. Allez vers Noctis et protégez-le plutôt que moi.

\- Non, on doit partir. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez pouvoir accomplir là-bas, d'abord ? Vous seriez toute seule à Insomnia !

\- Je ne peux pas laisser le Roi seul dans cette épreuve, insista-t-elle.

\- Ne soyez pas bornée ! répliqua Crowe, franchement énervée. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire au Prince quand il va me demander pourquoi je ne suis pas à Altissia avec vous ? Et le Roi voulait vous envoyer au loin pour une bonne raison ! Et vous n'aviez pas une mission à accomplir ?

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, cela fait aussi partie de ma mission ! Le Roi Regis doit vivre car il détient quelque chose pour le Prince Noctis ! Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber, Crowe, c'est trop important, je dois faire quelque chose, je dois aller à Insomnia ! Je vous en prie !"

Elle avait commencé à crier et Crowe arrêta ce qu'elle faisait pour la regarder. Freya affronta son regard sévère pendant un long moment avant que Crowe ne ferme les yeux et se prit le front avec sa main.

"D'accord, murmura-t-elle.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai dit "D'accord" ! grommela-t-elle. Mais je vais pas aller voir le Prince. Il a déjà ses gardes du corps, ils ont pas besoin de ma sale tronche maintenant. Je vais vous suivre à Insomnia.

\- Merci ! soupira Lunafreya, le soulagement la submergeant.

\- Ok. D'abord, rendez-moi l'épingle à cheveux. Votre frère va la remarquer et la prendre. On peut pas laisser faire ça, ça peut être utile.

\- Je le laisse m'emmener là-bas dans ce cas ? demanda-t-elle en rendant l'objet à Crowe.

\- C'est le plus simple, puisqu'il vient par-là, confirma-t-elle en remettant l'épingle dans sa boîte. Mon patron saura qu'il y a eu un problème dés que vous arriverez, et il sera en alerte. Espérons juste qu'il ne va pas assigner un traître à votre sécurité. Vous pourrez rencontrer le Roi, probablement.

\- D'accord. Alors vous devez partir tout de suite. Si les hommes de mon frère vous attrapent, vous ne pourrez pas me suivre à Insomnia."

Crowe opina, jeta son sac à dos sur son épaule et regarda Lunafreya.

"Je vais prendre la voiture et aller directement à Insomnia depuis ici. Je vais partir de la deuxième maison sur la droite. Je peux être rapide mais j'ai besoin d'une diversion.

\- Je ferais semblant de leur fuir, suggéra Lunafreya. Ils seront trop occupés à me poursuivre pour faire attention à vous."

Crowe ricana.

"S'ils ont des vaisseaux, vous ne serez pas dehors très longtemps. Ce sera vraiment dangereux.

\- Croyez-moi, assura Freya avec un sourire confiant. Je peux être rapide aussi."

Crowe la fixa puis acquiesça.

"D'accord alors. Dés qu'ils sont sur le terrain, vous passez par ce trou dans le mur et courrez aussi vite et aussi loin que vous pouvez. Donnez-moi votre sac. Si on se revoit, je garderai vos affaires pour vous. Si... Par hasard, je ne peux pas être avec vous à Insomnia, je ferais en sorte que quelqu'un de confiance vous donne l'épingle à cheveux. Comme ça, vous saurez que vous pourrez compter sur quelqu'un là-bas, d'accord ?

\- D'accord."

Alors qu'elle lui donna son sac à dos, Lunafreya lui prit la main et la serra.

"Bonne chance, Crowe.

\- Vous aussi, Freya. Eh, peut-être qu'on se verra demain ! Qui sait.

\- Alors à demain", sourit-elle.

Elles se mirent en position et Crowe alla dans la voiture, une main sur le volant, l'autre sur la clé, prête à allumer le contact à tout moment. Lunafreya et Pryna s'étaient placées près du trou dans le mur de la maison. Une main sur le sol, agenouillée contre la parois, elle avait juste besoin de voir la lumière du vaisseau pour "courir pour sa vie". Le feu s'était complètement éteint et seule la lumière de la lune pouvait éclairer la pièce à travers la fenêtre brisée et le toit.

Puis elle vit le rayon de lumière d'un vaisseau passant près du village derrière la maison.

"Maintenant !" pensa-t-elle.

Elle fonça directement dans la lumière, et elle entendit les soldats impériaux crier.

"Elle est là ! Poursuivez-la !

\- Ils nous ont trouvé, Pryna ! sourit-elle à son chien. Montrons leur comme nous sommes rapide, qu'en penses-tu ?"

La chienne aboya en guise de réponse et elles accélérèrent dans les rues, se moquant de la lumière du vaisseau les suivant.

Crowe voulait attendre que le vaisseau soit plus éloigné avant de partir. Si elle attendait assez longtemps, ils ne la verraient même pas.

Maintenant, comment les avaient-ils foutrement trouvé ? Quelque chose dans le sac de Lunafreya ? Non, elle était sans doute la seule à s'en être approchée, donc ça pouvait pas être ça...

"Ne bougez pas."

Crowe était en train de penser si fort qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué le type qui s'était faufilé derrière la voiture et qui pointait un flingue vers elle de l'autre côté de la vitre. Si elle tentait quoi que ce soit, elle était morte.

"Les mains en l'air. Doucement."

Elle fit ce qu'on lui dit.

"Maintenant sortez de la voiture. N'essayez rien de suspect ou je vous achève."

Crowe atteignit la poignée de la portière, l'ouvrit et avec les mains toujours levées, sortit de la voiture. Elle faisait maintenant face à l'homme. Grand et mince, habillé d'un manteau noir et blanc, avec un large col, il avait un visage long et pointu, un nez droit, des cheveux blonds et des yeux violets. C'était sans aucun doute Ravus Nox Fleuret, le frère de Freya. Qui pointait un pistolet impérial vers elle. Elle voulait jurer, mais à cet instant ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

"Bien, dit Ravus tout en appuyant son dos contre le mur face à elle. Maintenant vous allez me dire qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous escortiez Dame Lunafreya hors de Tenebrae, et où vous comptiez l'emmener."

Elle ricana.

"Non, dit-elle.

\- Non ? Il me semble me rappeler que je suis celui qui tient le pistolet.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait ! fit Crowe en haussant les épaules. Je suis celle qui va vous botter le cul."

Dés qu'elle finit sa phrase, elle envoya sa jambe frapper sa main tenant l'arme. Il la lâcha, elle prit son large col entre ses mains et abattit son front sur le sien. Il glapit mais était toujours conscient. Il atteignit l'arrière de sa tête et agrippa ses cheveux. Il la tira loin de lui et elle grogna. Avec son autre main il la prit par le cou, se retourna et la plaqua contre le mur derrière eux.

"Vous allez parler ou mourir par cette main", siffla-t-il.

Elle aboya un rire.

"Essayez donc !"

Elle le frappa profondément avec son genou dans les tripes. Il s'étouffa et sa prise sur son cou s'affaiblit. Elle l'éloigna d'elle d'un coup de pied et il percuta la voiture. Elle invoqua une barrière autour de son poing, comme Libertus lui avait appris, et le frappa direct dans l'œil avec un grand WHACK ! Il était assommé.

"Z'avez de la chance d'être son frère, haleta-t-elle en le poussant de la voiture. Je vous aurais tué... Ça et aussi parce que vous êtes plutôt sexy, mais allez me dire si ça a déjà sauvé des gens. Gracia, Bonny et Flavia étaient superbes et elles sont quand même mortes... Mais bon, vous voyez même pas de qui je parle... À un de ces quatre, beau gosse."

Elle conclut tout de même avec un coup de pied dans le ventre, et elle l'entendit gémir.

Elle retourna dans la voiture, alluma le moteur, écrasa l'accélérateur et sortit de la maison avec le son des pneus crissant sous elle. Une fois sur la route, elle entendit un coup de feu derrière elle. Elle se baissa instinctivement mais la balle avait largement manqué la petite voiture et elle regarda dans le rétroviseur pour voir la lointaine silhouette de Ravus qui la visait.

"Coriace, le salaud", ricana-t-elle.

Mais même si ils la suivaient, leur priorité était la Princesse et le vaisseau était trop loin pour faire demi-tour maintenant et espérer la rattraper. Freya courrait vraiment très vite.

"Je vous en prie, que les Six m'entendent, faites qu'elle soit sauve," pria-t-elle à haute voix.

Elle aurait juste aimé que l'Empire ne se soit pas montré si tôt. Elle aurait pu avoir quelques heures de sommeil.

Quand le vaisseau passa au-dessus d'elle après trente bonnes secondes de course intense, Lunafreya ralentit, comme si elle passait une ligne d'arrivée. Elle l'acheva avec quelques dernières foulées, tout en regardant le véhicule impérial se poser devant elle. Elle marcha un peu pour reprendre son souffle, leva ses mains en l'air et commença à s'étirer les épaules tandis que les soldats de Nifflheim descendaient du vaisseau et commençaient à l'encercler. Pryna, sa longue langue sortie, haletante, était assise à ses côtés, comme si elles se reposaient après leur séance de jogging matinal habituelle. Alors qu'elle laissa tomber ses bras de nouveau, ils pointèrent leurs mitraillettes vers elle, mais elle n'était pas inquiète. Ils faisaient juste ça par principe. Ils ne pouvaient pas la blesser.

"Ne bougez plus, Dame Lunafreya, l'interpella un soldat. Nous serons forcés de tirer, si vous tentez quoi que ce soit.

\- Vous m'avez bien, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua-t-elle. Où est mon frère ?

\- Il va arriver bientôt, l'informa le sergent. Veuillez nous suivre, je vous prie."

Elle pénétra dans le vaisseau, les gardes la suivant de près, Pryna trottinant derrière elle. Ils l'assirent dans un des sièges de devant. Pryna sauta sur ses genoux après s'être attachée, et elle la caressa tendrement tout en repensant aux évènements de la nuit. Après quelques minutes d'attente, elle entendit des pas furieux sur la passerelle métallique.

"Sergent, nous retournons à Tenebrae, entendit-elle la voix de son frère aboyer. Et plus vite que ça ! Nous avons fait attendre l'Empereur assez longtemps.

\- Oui, Monsieur. Départ imminent."

Il passa devant son siège et la toisa. D'un coup d'œil rapide, il vérifia si elle n'avait rien. Quand il eut terminé, elle put deviner la pure indignation dans son regard.

"Serait-ce trop te demander que de bien te comporter pendant une misérable journée ?! siffla-t-il en se penchant au-dessus d'elle. Serait-ce trop te demander que d'avoir un peu de coopération de ta part ?! Je commence à en avoir assez de constamment devoir réparer tes bêtises, Lunafreya !"

Elle l'ignora, sans même lui donner le luxe d'un regard.

"Pourquoi dois-tu être aussi entêtée ?! gronda-t-il. C'est pour le bien de nos nations ! Est-ce que cela t'importe seulement ?!

\- Quel est l'intérêt d'une nation si le monde dans lequel elle se trouve se meurt ? répondit-elle simplement. Si tu ne veux pas le voir, alors tu ne peux même pas commencer à comprendre, très cher frère."

Il railla.

"Je suppose que c'est ce que tu as dit à ta petite servante lucisienne ?"

Elle lui jeta un regard furieux. Puis vit la grosse marque rouge sur le côté droit de son visage. Elle sourit.

"Je suppose que tu n'as pas eu le temps d'en discuter avec elle ?

\- Ne sois pas si prétentieuse, ricana-t-il. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que nous l'attrapions.

\- Non, ce n'est pas le cas, constata-t-elle avec assurance tout en fouillant ses poches. Si ça l'était, nous serions en train de la poursuivre. Mais vous devez d'abord m'emmener à Tenebrae."

Ravus ne dit rien. À la place, il s'installa dans le siège à côté du sien et prit son front entre ses doigts.

"Et où comptais-tu aller, d'ailleurs ? demanda-t-il amèrement. Tu ne peux pas franchement croire que tu avais un moyen de nous échapper, non ?"

Elle se leva de son siège, posant Pryna sur le sol et alla s'agenouiller devant son frère. Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et une bouteille d'eau de la sacoche qu'elle transportait.

"On ne peut qu'espérer, Ravus. Et parfois, c'est tout ce dont il y a besoin."

Elle trempa le morceau de tissu et recouvra l'œil gauche de Ravus. Ça avait commencé à saigner autour de l'arcade sourcilière. Il siffla légèrement au contact.

"Ne bouge pas. Il ne faut pas que ça s'infecte...

\- Comme si tu t'en souciais, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est le cas. N'en doute pas. Je ne vais juste pas m'excuser pour ce qu'elle a fait.

\- Non, bien sûr que non."

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant environ trois minutes, lui assis, reposant son dos et se détendant quelque peu, et elle nettoyant prudemment la blessure autour de son œil. Il n'y avait pas de colère ou d'agressivité dans cet échange. Parfois, en présence de l'autre, les enfants Nox Fleuret baissaient simplement leur garde. Quelque chose que les agents de Nifflheim trouvaient toujours surprenant, mais c'était simplement parce qu'ils ne connaissaient que le côté amer et froid de leur relation. Ils oubliaient qu'ils étaient frère et sœur avant ses douze années de sévère occupation impériale. Mais ces interactions étaient aussi une surprise pour eux deux. Cependant, plutôt que de les rejeter, ils l'acceptaient comme la plus naturelle des choses. Car c'était tout ce qui leur restait de leur passé. Bien que Lunafreya était quelqu'un qui pensait au futur...

"Le bon vieux temps me manque", murmura Ravus avec un soupir fatigué.

Elle le sentit se blottir très légèrement contre le contact de sa main.

"Je sais, sourit-elle sur le même ton. À moi aussi."

Il ouvrit son autre œil tandis qu'elle prenait sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

"Pourquoi devons-nous être ainsi ? demanda-t-il, toujours en chuchotant. Pourquoi me considères-tu comme ton ennemi ? Unis, nous pourrions faire tellement de choses...

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question. Mais nous n'en discuterons pas maintenant. Nous avons besoin de repos. Toi plus que quiconque.

\- Je me demande bien à qui la faute", dit-il avec sarcasme.

Elle lui offrit un sourire triste et repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son visage laissant le mouchoir près de son œil.

"Garde-le, dit-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui rendre. Laisse-moi au moins te donner cela, cher frère."

Il soupira, puis ferma les yeux et le pressa contre sa blessure.

"J'aurais mes réponses un jour ou l'autre, Lunafreya, la prévint-il quand elle regagna son siège.

\- Je sais que tu essaieras, concéda-t-elle. Mais jusque là, repose-toi, Ravus."

Elle posa de nouveau Pryna sur ses genoux et elle l'entendit couiner doucement alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers le visage inquiet de sa maîtresse. Elle caressa la fourrure réconfortante et essaya de fermer les yeux, laissant le bourdonnement constant du vaisseau la bercer jusqu'au sommeil.

"Nous allons devoir être en forme pour demain", murmura-t-elle.

Ses pensées allèrent vers Crowe. Puis vers Hyacinth. Puis vers le Roi Regis. Puis vers Noctis. Elle croisa ses doigts ensemble et commença une prière silencieuse, priant les esprits et les dieux de les garder en sûreté. Mais elle ne laissera pas la peur gagner son esprit.

Elle songea qu'elle se sentait en sécurité avec Crowe, et le feu qu'elle avait fait dans cette maison abandonnée. Même dans sa propre chambre, elle ne s'étaient pas senti autant en sécurité, même si elles fuyaient un Empire tout-puissant. Mais à présent, son frère et sa chienne se reposaient à ses côtés... Elle s'endormit presque immédiatement après ses prières. Les dieux exaucèrent ses souhaits d'un sommeil sans rêves. Aucun cauchemar ne la réveillerait cette fois.

 **Sans doute une des choses qui m'a le plus attristée dans le jeu fut le faible traitement du personnage de Ravus. Même avec le récent patch qui a ajouté la scène dans la salle du trône impérial, j'ai trouvé cela terriblement insuffisant. Et ne parlons pas des scènes entre lui et Lunafreya.**

 **J'aime écrire en Anglais mais il y a quelque chose de jouissif dans la justesse du passage entre le vouvoiement et le tutoiement, en Français. On dit souvent que quelque chose est perdu dans la traduction, et là c'est l'inverse. On a gagné quelque chose avec la traduction. Dans la première intéraction entre Luna et Ravus, j'ai gardé le vouvoiement. Mais à la fin de ce chapitre j'ai considéré que le tutoiement était d'ordre, dans les moments où ils se sentent les plus proches et où même le regard de Nifflheim sur eux ne leur importe plus. J'espère avoir apporté un peu plus de profondeur à ses personnages.**

 **Et donc "Freya" ! Puisque Noctis appelle Luna par la première moitié de son prénom, Crowe l'appellera par la deuxième moitié ! Cet effet miroir me plaît beaucoup. J'aime tellement le contraste entre le discours de Crowe et le très distingué de Luna. Je jure moi-même énormément, et je me suis dit que Crowe était aussi quelqu'un comme ça, qui ne se retient pas dans ses sentiments et ses paroles et qui va direct dans le cœur du sujet.**

 **Prochain chapitre : retour à Insomnia, et le "début des emmerdes" comme dirait Crowe.**


	7. 6 : Home Sweet Home

Chapitre 6 : Home Sweet Home

« Donc, arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, » dit Capitaine Drautos.

Crowe avait réussi à revenir à Insomnia. Quand elle était arrivée avant midi à pied, avec son sac à dos, les portiers lui avaient donné à elle et à son badge de Kingsglaive de drôles de têtes. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, elle était fatiguée et énervée, alors elle leur avait dit que si ils ne la croyaient pas c'était pas grave, ils devaient juste appeler n'importe quel Kingsglaive pour prouver son identité. Pendant ce temps, elle s'était installée contre le mur de leur cabine, appréciant une courte sieste au soleil. Une demi-heure plus tard, Pelna et Luche arrivèrent en camion pour la chercher et la bombardèrent de tellement de questions qu'elle s'endormit au milieu du trajet.

Assez étrangement, quand elle arriva à la caserne, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la force de s'endormir, (si vous pouviez le croire). Ça allait avec Pelna et Luche, bien qu'elle ait été trop fatiguée pour mettre leur loyauté en question. Mais dès qu'elle passa par la cafétéria, elle les sentit. Les regards. Elle sut immédiatement que ce que Freya et elle-même craignaient était vrai : les Kingsglaives étaient pleins de traîtres. On pouvait considérer que c'était juste de la paranoïa. Cependant, Crowe avait appris à faire confiance à ses instincts pendant les batailles. Et c'était plus proche d'un champ de bataille que d'un retour à la maison. Ses sens étaient en pleine alerte.

Donc maintenant elle se trouvait dans le bureau de Drautos, mains dans son dos, faisant son rapport. Le commandant se prenait le front dans la main. Il était énervé aussi.

Freya était arrivée plus tôt dans la matinée. La délégation impériale attendait l'autorisation et l'inspection de leurs vaisseaux pour entrer dans la Cité Royale. Drautos devait partir pour aller chercher la Princesse, qui devait se déplacer seule avec l'ambassadeur de Nifflheim.

Donc il était soulagé que Crowe aille bien. Mais là, il allait se défouler.

« Vous avez réussi à sortir du Lucis, entrer dans Tenebrae, jusqu'à même entrer dans la capitale, en sortir le jour-même avec la Princesse, grâce à son espionne, la mission réussit, et puis vous êtes rattrapées par l'Empire en une nuit, et vous perdez la Princesse, sans lui avoir donné la foutue épingle à cheveux, gaspillant chaque foutue ressource utilisée pour cette mission… Même si je doute qu'on ait besoin du foutu truc parce qu'on sait très bien où se trouve la Princesse : à Insomnia, d'où elle est supposée se trouver le plus loin possible ! Alors est-ce que vous pouvez me dire exactement comment on peut foirer une mission à ce point ?!

\- Je peux vous dire pourquoi, dit Crowe sans broncher devant la fureur de son patron. Mais pas ici. »

Le calme et la détermination dans sa voix attira son attention. Il fronça les sourcils puis elle leva les yeux au ciel et utilisa leur langage de signes :

« Pièce compromise. Ne parlera pas sauf sécurisé. »

Drautos la fixa avec des yeux perplexes mais se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre sur le balcon de son bureau. Il surplombait un grand carrefour avec un bon nombre de voitures, faisant un bon bruit. Personne ne pourrait les entendre de loin.

Dès qu'il referma la fenêtre derrière elle, elle vérifia si c'était assez bruyant puis lui raconta l'attaque de Sonitus et ses camarades :

« Je crois pas que le bonhomme soit revenu, non ? demanda-t-elle avec un air fatigué.

\- Non, c'est vrai, confirma Drautos en fronçant les sourcils. C'est comme tu le dis. Cela fait plus de deux jours qu'on ne les a pas vu.

\- Tu vois ? Titus, Je pense pas qu'ils faisaient ça tout seuls. »

Elle lui montra le pistolet de Nifflheim.

« Ils m'ont tiré dessus avec ça ! »

Tandis qu'il examinait les balles, elle poursuivit :

« Je sais pas comment ils auraient pu être au courant de ma mission sans avoir mis ton bureau sur écoute. Tu te souviens, il y a deux ans ? Quand on a découvert ces petites machines sous la table de stratégie quand on était sur le front Sud ? Je crois qu'ils en ont mis ici. Je vois pas comment ils l'auraient su autrement.

\- D'accord. Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il y a des traîtres parmi nous, Titus ! Et l'Empire vient juste d'entrer à Insomnia ! Ils sont probablement pas les seuls… Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire… C'est pas juste eux ! Il y a plus d'agents Niffs dans les Kingsglaives que les trois qui m'ont attaquée… »

Elle hésitait si elle devait lui parler des contacts de Lunafreya et de ses capacités ou non. Mais ils n'étaient pas à elle. Elle n'était pas habilitée à raconter à son patron de quelque chose qu'elle comprenait à peine. Elle ne saurait même pas par où commencer…

« Écoute, j'ai encore l'épingle à cheveux, soupira-t-elle. Je ne peux pas m'approcher de la délégation, Ravus Nox Fleuret a vu ma tête. Nyx est toujours affecté à la Citadelle, non ? »

Drautos acquiesça.

« J'ai prévenu Fr… Dame Lunafreya à propos des traîtres, quand on a entendu les vaisseaux Niffs venir vers nous. Je lui aie dit que j'allais la donner à quelqu'un à Insomnia en qui elle pourrait faire confiance. Laisse-moi la donner à Nyx.

\- Nyx pourrait aussi être un traître, Altius. »

Elle le considéra comme si il venait de dire la blague la plus idiote et la plus absurde qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu. Il eut un petit rire.

« D'accord. Bon argument, je suppose. »

Drautos se gratta le menton, réfléchissant à l'idée, puis la regarda et hocha la tête.

« Très bien. Je vais le voir plus tard ce matin, donc je lui dirais que tu es revenue. Tu le mettras au jus du reste de la situation ce soir. Je comprends pourquoi tu as échoué ta mission, mais si je ne te réaffecte pas, ce sera suspect.

\- Ok. Juste pour ton information, je vais pas revenir chez moi, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Est-ce qu'on… Titus est-ce qu'on peut seulement faire quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'on a seulement le temps de les arrêter ? »

L'expression sombre sur son visage montra qu'il avait peu d'espoir.

« … C'est ce que je me disais… Bordel !

\- La priorité est de protéger le Roi et le Cristal.

\- Et la Princesse.

\- Et la Princesse, bien sûr. Va te reposer pour l'instant, Altius. Je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose en attendant. Je vais t'affecter en patrouille avec Khara demain.

\- Ça me va, soupira-t-elle. Tu dois prévenir les gens autour du Roi à la Citadelle. Pas les Kingsglaives. Les autres.

\- Tu essaies de me dire comment faire mon boulot, Altius ? » fit-il, pince-sans-rire.

Elle eut un petit rire et balaya son commentaire d'un geste de la main.

« Désolée, laisse-moi m'inquiéter un peu, d'accord ? C'est jamais arrivé avant, je sais pas comment tout ça marche.

\- Je sais. Je te préviens si quelque chose change. »

Il lui tapota l'épaule.

« Ouais. Ok. D'ailleurs, des nouvelles de Libertus ? Comment il va ? »

Il la fixa longuement, les mots lui échappant. Puis il soupira.

« Ok, c'était quoi cette tête-là ? grommela Crowe. Il a fait quoi comme connerie, encore ?

\- Libertus a quitté les Kingsglaives, Crowe. Après ton départ. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, consternée et confuse.

Quoi ?

« Si c'est ça ton genre de blague, je te jure que je vais te frapper », menaça-t-elle, moitié plaisantant, moitié sérieuse.

Il lui fronça les sourcils.

« Encore que… j'ai jamais su quel était ton genre de blague, soupira-t-elle en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Quelle raison il a donné ?

\- Le Lucis a trahi sa confiance. Et il a aussi dit qu'il ne voulait pas être là pour les pires jours des Kingsglaives.

\- Tu crois… qu'il sait quelque chose ?

\- La coïncidence est trop grande à mon goût, mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Il avait l'air plus fatigué qu'en colère. Ce n'est pas l'état d'esprit de quelqu'un voulant nous trahir.

\- C'est juste. Écoute, je vais essayer de me renseigner là-dessus aujourd'hui. Là, je suis trop crevée pour bien réfléchir. »

Drautos opina et ouvrit la fenêtre pour qu'elle retourne à l'intérieur. Après un dernier hochement de tête, elle prit son sac à dos et quitta la pièce.

Elle resta debout un petit moment devant la porte du capitaine, essayant de réfléchir. Maintenant qu'elle était de retour et pas morte comme ils l'auraient souhaité, les ennemis dans la salle allaient essayer de faire quelque chose contre elle. Elle était essentiellement devenue l'appât parfait. Mais l'appât pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Comment allait-elle utiliser toute cette attention sur elle ? Est-ce que ça laisserait un peu plus d'air pour Freya ? Pour Nyx ? Et que pouvaient-ils bien faire pour arrêter cette folie ?

Elle secoua la tête. Elle dormait littéralement debout. Elle devait partir. Jetant son sac à dos sur son épaule, elle arma son visage d'une expression dégoutée et quitta la caserne avec de la colère dans ses pas. Ainsi, elle pourrait sans doute faire croire aux personnes dans le hall que sa discussion avec Drautos ne s'était pas bien passée.

Elle prit un bus jusqu'à son appartement, déposa ses affaires, se changea et se doucha, résista à la tentation de dormir sur son lit et partit. Mais pas par la porte d'entrée.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et marcha sur les escaliers de secours, mettant ses lunettes de soleil et sa veste, ainsi que son sac. Elle les grimpa et une fois sur le toit, prit quelques pas en arrière pour de l'élan, courut et sauta vers l'immeuble voisin. C'était une distance de deux mètres à peu près mais un Kingsglaive pouvait la franchir facilement.

Crowe, par mesure de sécurité, avait mémorisé un bon nombre de chemins différents dans Insomnia qui passaient par ses toits, ses ruelles, ses passerelles et autres itinéraires de contournement et raccourcis. Quand elle avait un peu de temps libre, c'était sa manière de s'amuser et de s'entraîner. Elle arrivait toujours avant ses amis à leur rendez-vous grâce à tous ces passages secrets. Ils essayaient à chaque fois de lui faire avouer sa combine mais elle ne l'a jamais révélée.

Bien qu'à cause des nombreux chantiers qui apparaissaient par-ci par-là dans la Cité, Crowe devait mettre à jour ces chemins de nombreuses fois pour qu'ils soient efficaces. Quoiqu'ils n'allaient pas être plus utiles que ça pour là où elle se rendait. L'appartement de Nyx n'était pas vraiment loin du sien, en utilisant ses passages, elle pouvait y être en deux minutes.

Elle atterrit et roula sur le toit du bâtiment, alla courir le long du bord, sauta et attrapa le bord pour atténuer sa chute, puis lâcha prise et se réceptionna sur le conduit d'aération qui encerclait le pâté de maison. Elle le suivit jusqu'à la prochaine ruelle, et bondit sur un autre balcon, évitant facilement les nombreux pots de fleurs comme à son habitude. Elle sautait de plateformes en plateformes, grimpant de plus en plus, gagnant enfin la maison de Nyx. De nouveau, bénis soient les escaliers de secours, elle parvint à atteindre sa fenêtre. Elle sortit sa dague de téléportation et crocheta le vieux et pathétique verrou de la fenêtre donnant sur la pièce principale. Alors qu'elle se glissait à l'intérieur, elle vérifia si elle sentait l'odeur des bâtons d'encens. D'habitude quand il était à la maison, c'était toujours allumé. Ce qui n'était pas le cas présent, bien que ce fût encore chaud. Elle l'avait probablement raté de quelques minutes.

Elle referma la fenêtre derrière elle et s'avança vers son fauteuil de dingue, le seul meuble stylé de son appartement bon marché, pour s'assoir dessus et retirer ses bottes et se veste.

Elle leva les yeux vers son tableau sur la table sous la télévision, plein de photos et d'articles de journaux découpés avec soin. Sur la gauche, il y avait une photo de deux femmes familières. Elle sourit et se leva pour ouvrir un tiroir sous la table. Elle en sortit un briquet et alluma les petits bâtonnets d'encens. Elle souffla ensuite sur la flamme et ils commencèrent à fumer de cette bonne odeur forte et chaleureuse. En remettant le briquet à sa place, elle s'agenouilla devant la table et dit en regardant la fille sur la photo qui souriait et qui serrait dans ses bras sa mère, qui était aussi celle de Nyx :

« Salut, Selly. Je vais te tenir un peu compagnie pendant que Nyx est pas là, si ça ne te dérange pas… La journée a été longue, vraiment… »

Elle observa le visage de la jeune femme lumineuse pendant un moment, puis son regard dériva vers les articles et les dessins, le diplôme de Kingsglaive de Nyx, signé par le Roi Regis Lucis Caelum lui-même…

Elle avait un truc similaire à ce tableau, sauf que c'était une espèce de vieux carnet blanc qu'elle avait toujours sur elle, ce qui était autrefois son journal intime, dans le temps où elle était une jeune petite chose, naïve et en colère. À présent, elle imprimait les photos depuis son téléphone et les collait avec soin aux pages jaunies et cornées, elle n'avait plus vraiment le temps de beaucoup écrire ces dernières années, alors elle se contentait de faire un scrapbooking merdique à la place. Mais c'était un bon remplacement. Elle aimait bien feuilleter et regarder les photos qu'elle avait rassemblées au fil du temps.

Quand elle était retournée à son appartement, elle l'avait mis dans son sac à dos car c'était la seule chose matérielle à laquelle elle comptait vraiment. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre que les traîtres mettent le bordel dans ses affaires et de trouver son vieux journal intime déchiré en morceaux au milieu de tout ça.

Elle avait aussi une photo de Selena Ulric. La petite sœur de Nyx. La tendre, forte et belle Selena… Avec ses doux cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus en amandes, un visage en forme de cœur, avec un collier de pièces nacrées encerclant sa tête.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table et vit quelques vieilles enveloppes étalées là. Elle prit un stylo et gribouilla un mot au dos de l'une d'elle, le laissa sur la table puis alla direct vers le lit, se laissa tomber sur le matelas dur et commença à s'endormir, s'abandonnant au sommeil. L'encens l'y guida.

Après une longue attente aux portes d'Insomnia durant la matinée, la délégation impériale entra enfin dans la Cité Royale. Parmi les dignitaires qui étaient venus, se trouvaient la Princesse Lunafreya, son frère Ravus, le Ministre des Affaires Étrangères, le nouvel ambassadeur de Nifflheim à Insomnia, et le meilleur pour la fin, l'Empereur Iedolas Aldercapt. Le Chancelier Izunia attendait de l'autre côté de la porte pour accueillir son souverain et sa suite d'une révérence extravagante. Il inclina son chapeau vers Lunafreya et Ravus avec un sourire en coin avant d'emboîter le pas de l'Empereur et échanger quelques murmures avec lui.

Si l'un des soldats escortant l'Empereur et le Chancelier s'était retourné vers la fratrie Nox Fleuret, il aurait vu la même expression de suspicion de d'agacement sur leur visage. L'une des rares choses sur lesquelles ils s'accordaient était leur aversion totale pour le Chancelier et son comportement hypocrite. Entre autres choses.

En tant qu'Oracle, Lunafreya pouvait percevoir ce que d'autres ne pouvaient pas, tout comme Hyacinth, mais à un tout autre niveau. Tandis qu'Hyacinth sentait un grand malaise en présence d'Ardyn Izunia, Lunafreya pouvait voir, quand il ne faisait pas attention, une aura sombre et épaisse qui se dégageait de lui. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, cela avait duré quelques secondes avant qu'il ne sentit son regard sur lui et il lui avait décoché un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire torve :

« Eh bien, eh bien, avait-il ricané. Votre mère ne vous a donc pas appris qu'il ne faut pas fixer une personne aussi intensément, ma chère Oracle ? Les gens vont jaser.

\- Ah tiens ? Cela vous inquiète-t-il, Chancelier ? Je ne savais pas que vous aviez assez de pudeur pour vous préoccuper de telles choses, avait-elle répondu avec un sarcasme froid, regardant de nouveau droit devant elle.

\- De telles paroles me blessent le cœur, se lamenta-t-il avec exagération. Je vois que vous n'avez rien perdu de votre esprit, très chère. Mais je vous en prie, dit-il en s'inclinant profondément devant elle, poursuivez. J'adore être le sujet de l'attention pour d'aussi beaux yeux. »

Elle lui avait donné un regard indifférent. Mais l'aura autour de lui avait disparu. Il la salua en inclinant son chapeau avant de partir pour la capitale impériale.

C'était il y a deux ans. Elle ne vit plus cette aura venant de lui. Elle en conclut qu'il se montrait plus prudent près d'elle. Bien qu'il assurait l'inverse, il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier le fait qu'elle pouvait voir ce que d'autres ne voyaient pas.

Lunafreya ne savait pas encore quels étaient les plans du Chancelier, sachant parfaitement qu'ils étaient sans doute très différents de ceux de l'Empereur. Elle allait devoir se montrer prudente avec cet homme.

Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, en revanche, ce fut d'être heureuse de revoir Insomnia de nouveau. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle vu la glorieuse Cité Royale ? Quatorze ? Quinze ans ? Même avec la guerre qui se poursuivait, la capitale restait toujours aussi dynamique, ses habitants rassemblés devant la porte pour voir leur arrivée car ils apportaient la paix avec eux. De loin, elle pouvait voir la silhouette des gigantesques tours jumelles de la Citadelle, et en leur centre, le rayon du cristal, produisant le mur à l'épreuve de la guerre qui protégeait la ville depuis des décennies. Dans ces tours se trouvait l'homme qu'elle considérait comme une figure paternelle. Le Roi Regis. Elle était morte d'inquiétude pour lui, et même si les circonstances étaient dramatiques, elle voulait terriblement le voir.

Elle essayait de déterminer de quelle manière elle pouvait le prévenir pour les traîtres parmi eux et comment elle pouvait aider dans cette situation. Mais plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

Alors qu'elle entrait dans l'une des voitures que les Lucisiens avaient préparées pour la délégation avec l'ambassadeur, son expression était sombre. Elle soupira puis se pencha en arrière dans son siège. Ce genre de pensées n'était bon qu'à la fatiguer. Elle devait croire que les dieux lui montreraient la meilleure issue possible. Elle espérait simplement que le coût pour cela ne serait pas trop élevé. Pour l'instant elle devait se détendre. Ou essayer, du moins. Et prier pour que Crowe ait pu retrouver un chemin vers la Cité et qu'elle pourrait la revoir à un moment. Elle pria pour que Bahamut lui donne la force de combattre les espions et de survivre à cette épreuve.

Quand la voiture passa près du centre-ville, elle fut arrêtée.

« Quoi encore ? grogna l'ambassadeur. Nous sommes déjà en retard ! Attendez ici, je vous prie, Votre Altesse, je vais voir ce qui se passe avec ces paysans. »

 _Un fameux ambassadeur, en effet_ , pensa Lunafreya avec un haussement sarcastique de son sourcil.

Elle hocha simplement la tête alors qu'il sortait de la voiture. Quand il commença à tracasser le Garde Royal qui bloquait le chemin, une autre voiture arriva et deux hommes portant l'uniforme des Kingsglaives sortirent et marchèrent vers eux. Le plus grand, vêtu en rouge et portant une cape et une épée, les cheveux bruns coupés court et une mâchoire carrée, semblait être le chef. Derrière lui se trouvait un homme plus petit, plus fin et sec, avec des cheveux noirs rasés sur les côtés et des yeux bleu clair.

« Est-ce que vous savez seulement qui j'escorte ? tempêtait l'Ambassadeur. Il s'agit de Dame Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Princesse de l'ancien Royaume de Tenebrae ! Et…

\- Et la future épouse de notre Prince », interrompit le Kingsglaive.

L'Ambassadeur sursauta quand il entendit la voix et se tourna pour les voir s'approcher de leur voiture.

« Capitaine Drautos, je…

\- Bienvenue dans notre juridiction souveraine, Ambassadeur, déclara ledit Drautos. Nous prenons les choses en main à partir de maintenant.

\- Mais… Je n'étais pas au courant de… Je veux dire vous ne pouvez pas… Je dois en avertir mes supérieurs… »

Tandis que l'Ambassadeur balbutiait devant le regard sévère du Capitaine, son subordonné ouvrit la portière pour que le conducteur sorte de la voiture et prit sa place, mais pas avant d'avoir salué Lunafreya en s'inclinant rapidement.

« Votre Altesse. »

Quand le véhicule laissa l'Ambassadeur derrière, elle commença à s'inquiéter si cet homme était digne de confiance ou non.

« Excusez-moi, mais où est-ce que nous allons ? s'enquit-elle, essayant de cacher la panique en elle.

\- À la Citadelle, Votre Altesse. »

Sa voix était rassurante, chaleureuse, il la regardait à travers le rétroviseur, hochant presque la tête.

« Le Roi souhaite vous parler avant que la délégation n'arrive. »

Elle sentit qu'il disait la vérité. Son aura était assurée, son élocution lui était familière… Il semblait être au courant de son inquiétude… Est-ce que cela voulait dire … ?

« Je suis navrée si je me montre indiscrète mais… Est-ce que par hasard vous seriez un ami de Crowe Altius ?

\- C'est exact. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, Votre Altesse, confirma-t-il doucement. Elle est arrivée plus tôt ce matin.

\- Oh, bénies soient les étoiles…, soupira-t-elle de soulagement, s'appuyant contre le dossier de son siège, portant la main à son cœur. Merci de me l'avoir dit Monsieur…

\- Ulric. Nyx Ulric, Votre Altesse. Mais ne parlons pas de ça maintenant. Nous sommes arrivés. »

Elle opina et attendit qu'il sorte et qu'il vienne lui ouvrir la porte et le laissa l'escorter vers la Citadelle. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, elle commença à réaliser qu'elle allait voir le Roi et son cœur se réchauffait et exultait.

Elle se souvenait des tendres souvenirs de petits déjeuners au Lucis, des vacances que Noctis et Regis avaient pour habitude de passer à Tenebrae, les histoires de ses voyages…

…Le moment où elle lâcha sa main alors qu'ils fuyaient Niflheim quand l'Empire revint à Tenebrae. La détresse et la douleur sur son visage avant qu'il ne se retourne et ne s'éloigne plus encore d'elle, le sourire tendu qu'elle parvint à donner à Noctis alors qu'il criait son nom, toujours dans les bras de son père… Derrière elle, Ravus suppliait le Roi de les aider, agenouillé devant le corps de leur mère… Mais Lunafreya savait. Le Roi ne pouvait pas les aider. Il devait sortir Noctis de là. Elle sourit parce qu'elle comprenait. Mais la petite fille en elle pleurait et les appelait avec terreur et désespoir. Elle enferma ces cris profondément en elle et garda son sourire. C'était pour le mieux. Pendant que les soldats la dépassaient, elle lia ses doigts entre eux, ferma les yeux et pria pour leur sécurité, pria pour qu'elle puisse les revoir un jour…

À l'époque elle n'était pas aussi forte pour courir qu'aujourd'hui. Si elle avait couru aussi vite, beaucoup de choses seraient différentes…

Il y eut un tremblement dans sa respiration alors qu'elle attendait que l'ascenseur monte. Elle rassembla un peu de sang-froid et leva sa tête bien haute. Si elle devait revoir le Roi, elle devait lui montrer à quel point elle avait grandi, elle voulait qu'il voie qu'elle n'avait pas peur.

Peu importait ce que l'Empire avait prévu pour Insomnia, la volonté des Dieux était plus forte encore. Elle avait foi en Noctis, et dans le fait qu'il accomplirait son destin, car elle savait qu'elle était prête pour le sien. Elle n'était qu'un outil entre leurs mains et elle les servirait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle l'avait accepté il y avait longtemps de cela. Et à présent, elle était là en tant que Princesse de Tenebrae, mais aussi en tant qu'Oracle, elle apporterait espoir et conseils au Roi du Lucis.

 _Cette peur est un poids dont je dois me débarrasser._

Enfin, l'ascenseur arriva à l'étage de la salle du trône. Elle expira et s'avança dans le couloir, Nyx Ulric la suivant de près, ses mains dans le dos. Elle attendit que l'annonceur appelle son nom avant que les gardes ouvrent la porte et elle put voir la salle du trône, la lumière venant des fenêtres hautes.

Quelqu'un qui entrait pour la première fois dans la salle du trône lucisienne s'arrêterait pour juste s'émerveiller devant la profusion de détails dorés, de sculptures, du sol et des piliers en marbre noir, avec un plafond montant de manière terriblement haute, tout cela mis en valeur par la lumière passant par les fenêtres. Mais ce n'était pas à cause de la beauté impressionnante de la salle que Lunafreya eut un instant le souffle coupé.

À l'autre bout de la salle, se tenant seul devant son trône, se trouvait le Roi Regis. Le contrecoup des pouvoirs de l'Anneau et du Cristal sur lui se montrait sur son visage, ses cheveux gris, ses rides, et une canne pour l'aider à se tenir debout. Le voir ainsi, affaibli, tendu, mais toujours déterminé et digne, après tout ce temps, lui blessa profondément le cœur. Mais soudain, elle pouvait voir son expression même à cette distance et la joie dans son air valait tous les soucis qu'elle avait eus les jours précédents.

 _Douze ans._

« Cela fait bien longtemps, Votre Majesté, dit-elle enfin, avec un large sourire.

\- Oh oui, confirma Regis avec un sourire ému. Bien trop longtemps. »

Tandis qu'elle se rapprochait, Regis posa de simples questions sur son voyage, sur comment l'Empire l'avait traitée pendant toutes ces années… Elle répondit poliment, ne voulant pas qu'il s'inquiète trop pour elle. Quand elle finit de grimper les escaliers, maintenant plus proche de lui, mais pas assez à son goût, elle mit fin aux banalités.

« J'en conclus que le Prince Noctis n'est pas là, n'est-ce pas… ? »

Elle demandait quelque chose qu'elle savait déjà, mais elle devait le confirmer.

« Non ma chère. Il n'est pas là. »

Il dit ses mots presque comme une excuse. Bien qu'elle soupira de soulagement, une part d'elle était un déçue. Elle voulait le revoir depuis tellement longtemps... Ne serait-ce que l'entrevoir lui aurait suffi.

« Je suis trop vieux pour cette guerre, poursuivit le Roi. Je devais accepter ce traité… Cependant, je crains que l'Empire ne prenne cette opportunité pour frapper, et nous ne sommes pas prêts… »

Il lia ses doigts entre eux.

« Lunafreya, il n'est pas trop tard, je peux encore préparer une escorte, la pressa le Roi. Je voulais vous envoyer tous les deux loin de ces ennuis, épouser Noctis ailleurs, dans un endroit sûr… Mais cela a aussi échoué, semble-t-il. Même si mon cœur se réjouit à votre vue, Insomnia est le dernier endroit où vous devez être. S'il vous plaît, allez retrouver mon fils. »

La supplication et la détresse dans sa voix lui fit presque reconsidérer la question. Elle n'y pensa qu'une seconde.

« Non. »

Le Roi fronça les sourcils.

« Où que j'aille, l'Empire me suivra. Je l'ai largement confirmé hier. Cela ne fera que mettre le Prince plus en danger encore. Si je peux le protéger en faisant cela, alors je considère que c'est mon devoir. Sa destinée doit être accomplie. Pour l'instant, je l'aiderais plus en étant ici qu'en étant avec lui. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au Kingsglaive se tenant plus bas, puis se retourna vers le Roi.

« Si vous êtes au courant de la situation actuelle, sachez que j'ai décidé de me tenir à vos côtés pendant cette épreuve. Je vous aiderais en faisant tout ce que je peux, et vous soutenir du mieux que mes capacités me permettent. Au moins vous pouvez compter sur moi, Votre Majesté. »

Le Roi secoua la tête, mais avec un petit sourire. Il désapprouvait sa décision, mais ses mots le ravissait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Quand il tourna de nouveau son regard vers elle, elle vit quelque chose dans ses yeux qui la rendit heureuse au-delà de toute mesure : de la fierté.

« J'apprécie l'intention, ma chère, vraiment, mais à ce stade, je doute que nous puissions faire quoique ce soit… Je crains que nous ne pouvions que gagner du temps… et cela va aussi mettre votre vie en danger.

\- Je ne crains pas pour ma vie, Votre Majesté, mais je ne veux pas non plus désespérer. Je vis pour servir. Je ne veux pas rester assise à ne rien faire. Si c'est du temps qui est nécessaire, nous les garderons ici plus longtemps qu'ils ne le souhaiteront. »

Le Roi soupira, avec un sourire fatigué flottant sur son visage.

« J'aurais aimé que vous soyez là plus tôt, Luna, avoua-t-il. J'aurais eu bien besoin de cette volonté quelques jours plus tôt... Mais vous devez être fatiguée de votre voyage. Nous nous verrons plus tard. Allez vous reposer. À présent, je dois accueillir le reste de la délégation impériale.

\- Mais quand allez- _vous_ vous reposer ? demanda Luna, inquiète.

\- Ce soir, probablement », dit Regis en lui donnant un haussement d'épaule penaud.

Lunafreya eut un froncement de sourcil désapprobateur et le Roi ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Je peux prendre soin de moi, Luna. Je vais m'en sortir.

\- … Très bien. S'il vous plaît, ne vous surmenez pas…

\- Bien sûr. Je vous renvoie ces mots, ma chère. »

Elle lui offrit une petite révérence et quitta la salle du trône. Nyx se sépara d'elle quand elle arriva devant ses nouveaux appartements et échangea sa tâche avec un Garde Royale, s'inclinant devant la Princesse avant de partir.

Ses bagages étaient déjà là. La chambre était plus petite que ce à quoi elle était habituée à Tenebrae, mais ça avait l'air confortable. Il y avait un large lit, des fenêtres avec une vue sur la Cité, un canapé et une table basse devant elles. Sur la table de chevet, il y avait un petit vase rempli de fleurs de Sylle. Lunafreya sourit et s'approcha pour les sentir, et pendant un court instant, elle était de retour dans son champ à Tenebrae, avec sa mère et son frère, le soleil se couchant derrière eux.

Le Roi était plein de ses petites attentions qui lui réchauffaient le cœur. Elle se demandait comment il avait fait pour obtenir ces fleurs qui ne poussaient qu'à Tenebrae.

Elle retira sa belle robe et se changea dans des habits plus confortables, pour s'écrouler sur le lit. Au moins, elle essaierait de dormir un peu tant que c'était encore possible. Elle ignorait si elle aurait une chance de le faire après cela.

Pour l'instant, elle savait que tous les enfers allaient se déchaîner demain ou dans les prochains jours. La guerre n'avaient jamais été aussi proche d'elle. Cependant, tandis qu'elle s'endormait avec ses yeux sur le bouquet de fleurs de Sylle, elle ne s'était jamais senti plus chez elle qu'ici.

 **Raaaaaah les gens, je vous raconte pas la tentation d'écrire ce chapitre avec le point de vue de Nyx, (ou dans n'importe quel autre chapitre, en fait) mais bon même si cet homme est mon personnage préféré de tout ce foutu opus, on a déjà eu un film entier sur lui, et même si c'était loin de suffire, pour l'instant c'est l'histoire de Crowe et de Luna... Un jour peut-être...**


End file.
